Tal vez Soñar
by Demary
Summary: Traducción. Posterior a 3x22: Mientras Elena lucha con la decisión de completar la transición, se encuentra a si misma cuestionando las elecciones que ya había tomado. Damon/Elena.
1. Chapter 1

Esta es la traducción del fanfic de Florencia7, "Perchance to Dream", quien me dio permiso para poder traducirlo. Intentaré subir un capítulo cada semana, el jueves o el viernes.

TVD pertenece a LJ Smith & CW, y por supuesto "Tal vez soñar" es de Hamlet, pertenece a William Shakespeare. La idea y el fanfic a Florencia7, yo solo lo traduzco :)

_"Morir, dormir;_

_dormir, tal vez soñar: Sí, ese es el estorbo;_

_pues qué podríamos soñar en nuestro sueño eterno_

_ya libres del agobio terrenal (…)"_

**William Shakespeare, ****_Hamlet_**

* * *

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Damon casi pierde el control del coche en otro giro brusco. Cada pensamiento dolía y el dolor solo incrementaba cada vez que trataba de armar la cadena de acontecimientos y dar sentido a lo que había sucedido.

–_Ella necesitaba mi ayuda.–_ Las palabras de Meredith resonaban en su cabeza. _–Le ayudé._

Condujo a través de carreteras oscuras e intersecciones sin prestar atención a las luces de los semáforos. Verde, blanco, rojo– todos ellos solo eran sombras sin color que asomaban en las tinieblas, vacilantes, sin sentido como recordatorios sombríos del mundo que había dejado de existir.

Ya habían salido del hospital cuando él llegó hasta allí, por lo que sin hacer más preguntas, en las nubes, regresó a su coche y se dirigió directamente a la casa de huéspedes.

No podía pensar en lo que las palabras de Meredith significaban, como parecían cortar repetidamente a través de él – y sanar todas las heridas al mismo tiempo.

Minutos antes había pensado que habían dicho su último adiós. No había esperanza y él iba a morir. ¿O fue al revés? Ella había hecho su elección y muerto o no muerto, debería haber optado por abandonar la escena. Había sido puesto en libertad.

Dejado libre para morir – y eso era, probablemente, el único contexto aceptable. Pero él no murió.

Ella lo hizo.

Apretó el volante, sus lágrimas gritando por salir.

Tal vez debería devolverle el favor y liberarla. Dejar que finalmente esté libre de él. Para siempre.

"_Nunca... te dejaré… de nuevo."_

La pensión estaba a oscuras salvo por la luz en la sala, y Damon entró con dificultad, temiendo lo que iba a ver.

El fuego se extinguía, crepitando en voz baja, sin embargo, el sonido era perfectamente audible en la habitación llena de gente que estaba en silencio.

Stefan estaba sentado en el borde del sofá, inclinado hacia delante, con los ojos muy abiertos y fijos en el punto indefinido fuera de las ventanas altas. Jeremy, con la cabeza entre sus manos, estaba apretando los puños con tanta fuerza que sus nudillos estaban blancos, casi tan blancos como la cara de Caroline. Matt era el único que inmediatamente levantó la mirada con sus cansados ojos enrojecidos.

–¿Dónde está?– la voz de Damon era áspera y monótona y sorprendente constante.

De repente, se dio cuenta de que estaba enfadado. Tal vez por lo que había sucedido, a lo mejor por ellos, tal vez al repentino sentimiento de culpa que se había instalado en su conciencia de que, a pesar de la sensación de hundirse en la desesperación, no podía deshacerse también del sentimiento de esperanza reavivado. Justo cuando había perdido el último partido alguien tiró todas las cartas en el aire y allí estaba él, agarrándose a otra oportunidad que era todo espinas y miseria, pero sin embargo lo _era_.

O tal vez era simplemente preocupación. Tal vez él solo estaba patéticamente preocupado a pesar de ser un añadido superfluo a las personas que estaban todos aquí por una razón – a diferencia de él. Nadie lo quería aquí. Nadie necesitaba que él estuviera aquí.

Él debería elegir marcharse. Tal vez ahora más que nunca.

–Está arriba–. La voz de Stefan era hueca, se estremeció y se rompió como una cadena, pero no fue hasta que laboriosamente dirigió su mirada a Damon que el sentido de algo ominoso llenaba el aire.

Damon miró a todos con el ceño fruncido. No sabía – se negó a saber – lo que era, pero había algo escrito en sus caras que le hicieron desmoronarse interiormente.

Contuvo el aliento y se volvió hacia las escaleras.

–No lo hagas.

Se estremeció involuntariamente ante las palabras que inmediatamente le recordaban a esos raros momentos, necios, cuando él pensó que si él arriesgaba su corazón, su mente, su cordura, si entregaba _todo_, algo maravilloso iba a pasar porque así es como debía ser. Tantos libros fueron testigo de eso.

Se volvió, irritado. Él debía irse, él sabía que debía marcharse, pero su propia conciencia era una cosa, y que alguien le dijera que lo hiciera era otra muy distinta.

–Ella quiere estar sola. – dijo Stefan en esa extraño, inquietante renuncio de voz de nuevo.

Damon inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y parpadeó con confusión, pero pronto la confusión fue sustituida por la incomprensible realidad que se instaló en su mente como un huracán y luego se detuvo en seco transformando el sentimiento en compasión del que todo lo sabe, en el fondo, puro, silencioso y tranquilo, y por un momento estuvo completamente de acuerdo con él, por un momento, fue un instante de hermandad.

Pero el momento pasó, y el sentimiento comenzó a silbar y bullir y empezó a sentir tanto frío que le consumió de adentro hacia afuera, pies a cabeza, esta sensación era sólo miedo, sólo horror, sólo dolor, y _no le importaba_.

–Ella ha elegido no completar la transición.– Stefan dijo lo que Damon había adivinado ya.

Jeremy cerró los ojos ante las palabras de Stefan que fueron susurradas con carácter definitivo, con una confianza envidiable que hizo a Damon sentir como si estuviera siendo empujado hacia la puerta con miles de agujas invisibles. Su presencia no era necesaria. Todas las elecciones se habían hecho. Él debía irse.

Por suerte, nunca hacía lo que debía.

Él no sabía de dónde provenía la fuerza, pero llegó, como una onda de luz y calor, la fuerza para, una vez más, hacer las cosas mal, porque todos los caminos correctos ya estaban ocupados, y porque ninguno de ellos le llevaría donde se dirigía, de todos modos.

Con un sentimiento sordo de asombro que sus ojos no dejaban ver la verdad, que nadie en la habitación era capaz de ver que podía cambiar todo sobre él – excepto su incapacidad de darse por vencido, y poder permitir que ella haga cada elección – excepto ésta, murmuró algunas tonterías sobre una despedida y subió las escaleras.

Sin tocar, empujó la puerta para abrirla. La cerradura hizo un chirrido cuando se rompió, sorprendiendo a Elena que se dio la vuelta, los ojos desorbitados por el llanto.

La habitación estaba llena de luces tenues y sombras. Ella estaba de pie junto a la ventana, atrapada entre la oscuridad y la luz de la luna. Él sabía que ella era más inteligente que ellos. Ella sabía que iba a dar batalla, por lo que espera que comenzara a enumerar sus razones ridículas y discutir, pero no lo hizo.

–Debería optar por no completar la transición. – dijo por fin con una voz que sonaba como lágrimas, que ahora corrían por su rostro, las lágrimas de auto-odio arrepentido y la vergüenza de que ella estaba dejando a todos los que estaban abajo, de que ella los estaba decepcionando, incluida ella misma. Todo el mundo - excepto a él.

Siempre llegaba a esto, no importa cuántas veces se esforzará por apuñalarlo con _cuidado_. Al final siempre era lo mucho que la quería y lo mucho que ella necesitaba ser amada así para poder sobrevivir.

–No, Elena.– Damon la cogió, casi perdiendo el aliento ante la sensación de su verdadero ser, bajo su tacto. Él la miró directamente a los ojos. –Lo que _debes_ hacer es hacer lo que _quieres_ hacer, y lo que quieres hacer es completar la transición y no morir.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

–¿No lo ves? Yo hice esto. ¡Hice todo esto! ¡Todo esto es por mi culpa!– Su voz febril oscilaba entre un suspiro y un grito. – ¡Nada malo hubiera sucedido nunca si no fuera por mí!– el rostro de Elena se retorcía, su visión borrosa por las lágrimas. –Si no fuera por mí Klaus nunca hubiera llegado a Mystic Falls. Jenna todavía estaría viva, ¡y Alaric! ... La madre de Bonnie no sería una vampira. Stefan no habría matado a Andie y toda esa gente que murió cuando Klaus le obligó a salir de la ciudad con él.– ella habló muy rápido, atragantándose con las palabras, especialmente aquellos que en algún nivel abstracto aún parecían falsos para ella. –Nada de eso habría pasado. ¡Nada de eso!– Ella gritó en un sollozo, la voz casi histérica.

–Elena–. Damon trató de hacer que le mirara, pero ella parecía estar delirando y se dio cuenta de que estaba cada vez más débil y la agitación sólo podría hacerle perder su fuerza más rápido.

El tiempo se estaba acabando.

Ella se liberó de su abrazo y dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

–Mis padres no hubieran muerto si yo no los hubiera llamado para que me recogieran. – continuó entrecortadamente, mirando hacia algún punto, como si todos sus pensamientos y recuerdos se apresuraran a ella y ella era ahora, por fin, capaz de ver todo con claridad. –Todo esto es por mi culpa. Si he causado tanto daño como ser humano sólo puedo causar más daño siendo vampira.– Los ojos de Elena se dirigieron a Damon y él se dio cuenta lo que en realidad quería decir y estaba consciente de cada palabra que decía.

–_Elena_–. Murmuró su nombre con toda la fuerza de una amenaza. –Nada de eso fue culpa tuya y_ tú lo sabes_. ¡Te cogió en medio de esto como a todos los demás!

Había una mirada en sus ojos - sólo una idea, pero registrada y se quedó en su mente como una solitaria señal de tráfico - un atisbo de deseo de creer en sus palabras, una mirada de deseo de ser salvada.

–Deja de tratar de salvar a todos, Elena. Por una vez piensa en ti misma. Cosas malas ocurrían mucho antes de que nacieras y cosas malas seguirán pasando sin importar si vives o no. Pero si mueres…–Su voz se agrietó e hizo una mueca, en busca de algo mejor que decir que lo que estaba a punto de decir, pero fue en vano. –Además,– comenzó un nuevo tren de pensamientos, recurriendo a la simple argumentación. –Tú sabías que yo no te dejaría hacer eso.– dijo en una voz estilizada para hacerla sonar como lo que él llamaba un farol. –_Sabes _que no te dejaría morir.– continuó, entrecerrando los ojos. –_Nunca_ te dejaré morir.

Por un momento, ella se limitó a mirarlo sin una sonrisa, pero con la luz, con lo que parecía ser la esperanza en sus ojos que parecía desafiar toda la fiereza oscura que había estado inicialmente allí.

Pero entonces la luz se desvaneció y sus labios temblaron en una mueca triste y amarga.

–¿Después de lo que te dije?

Él suspiró y tragó, para luego recuperar la compostura a velocidad de la luz, y poner en su mejor momento, la sonrisa torcida, con indiferencia como todo lo que pudo reunir, dijo:

–Bueno, la señal era débil. En realidad no escuché mucho de lo que dijiste.

Los restos de lágrimas brotaron de sus ojos cuando ella se echó a reír, sacudiendo la cabeza hacia él con una sonrisa rota.

–Así que...– Se arriesgó a dar un paso hacia ella, con los ojos clavados en los suyos. –¿Quieres bajar y pasar las siguientes cuatro horas en una charla grupal y abrazos _o_ quieres salir y superar esto de una vez?

* * *

–¿Qué está haciendo él allí durante tanto tiempo?–preguntó Caroline, lanzando una mirada hacia las escaleras, incapaz de permanecer en silencio por más tiempo. El silencio le estaba haciendo fácil el perderse en sus pensamientos, en pensar en Elena, pensar en Tyler, pensar en todos los que ya había perdido, todos los que estaba todavía por perder.

–Tratando de hacerle cambiar de opinión. – dijo Matt mirándola a ella y luego a Stefan, cuyo rostro era inescrutable.

–Espero que lo haga.– exclamó Jeremy, parpadeando furiosamente para contener las lágrimas.

Stefan movió los ojos hacia él.

–¿Crees que no intenté hacerla cambiar de opinión?– Le preguntó casi en un susurro.

Jeremy le miró y luego desvió la mirada sin decir nada.

–Pero no puedo obligarla a hacerlo. continuó Stefan con severa intensidad, sus ojos ardiendo de dolor. – Nunca quise ser un vampiro. Si hay algo que puedo entender muy bien, es eso.

–Puedo entenderlo también.– dijo Caroline silenciosamente, mordiéndose el labio, y tratando de no romper a llorar. –Incluso si yo daría _todo_ porque ella eligiera de manera diferente.

Stefan la miró y asintió imperceptiblemente.

–No puedo tomar esa decisión por ella–, continuó, dirigiendo su mirada hacia Jeremy. –Lo menos que podemos hacer por ella es el respetar…

El sonido de cristales rotos hizo saltar a todos en sus asientos. Se miraron los unos a los otros y después de un segundo de silenciosa consternación, se levantaron apresuradamente y corrieron por las escaleras hasta la habitación donde estaba Elena.

Cuando entraron dentro sólo estaba la cortina oscura ondeando en el marco de la ventana rota.

La habitación estaba vacía.


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Elena estaba sentada inmóvil en el asiento del pasajero, mirando a través del parabrisas a la noche. El mundo sería el mismo si no estuviera aquí. Ella trató de encontrar consuelo en ese pensamiento razonable, pero la ponía triste en su lugar.

Muy lentamente, ella tomo aliento y lo dejó ir. Entonces ella levantó la mano y después de ver los dedos extendidos por un momento, puso la palma de la mano sobre su corazón.

La puerta del conductor se abrió y la mano de Elena rápidamente bajó de su pecho aterrizando sobre su otra mano en el regazo. Damon se metió en el coche y cerró la puerta.

–No pude entrar.– dijo él, entrecerrando los ojos. –Parece que...– se detuvo por un segundo antes de pronunciar el nombre en voz un poco más baja – Ric provisionó al Consejo de la lista de residentes no-muertos. El hospital está custodiado.– Echó una mirada a su rostro, esperando su reacción, pero ella estaba mirando al frente. –No tenemos tiempo suficiente para conducir hasta otro.

–Lo echo de menos.– dijo Elena apenas un susurro.

Damon apartó la mirada de ella.

–Yo también.– dijo en voz baja, arrancando el motor, sus palabras casi ahogadas por el ruido.

Elena pensó que debía de haber sido una cosa de vampiros el que ella fuera capaz de saber qué aspecto tenía, cómo se sentía, y lo que él pensaba, aunque ella no lo miró.

Pero entonces recordó que aún no era un vampiro.

–Entonces, ¿qué vamos a hacer? –preguntó ella, arrastrándose de nuevo al presente, con la esperanza de que de alguna manera Damon diría algo distinto de lo que ella esperaba que dijera.

–Me temo que significa que vamos a tener que hacer esto de la forma tradicional.

Elena torció la boca y rápidamente se volvió hacia la ventana, ordenándose a sí misma no empezar a llorar otra vez.

–No puedo.– susurró con voz temblorosa. Fue algo infantil decir eso, y ella ni siquiera quería decirlo, pero de alguna manera tenía que decirlo, aunque sólo sea para escuchar su respuesta.

–Por supuesto que sí.– dijo Damon con desdén, la certeza en su voz se envuelve alrededor de ella como una manta caliente. – No vamos a matar a nadie, Elena.– continuó con la vista fija en la carretera. – Sólo vas a beber un poco de sangre y luego el extraño suertudo estará de nuevo en su alegre camino con sin un mal recuerdo.– Él la miró con la esperanza de ver un atisbo de sonrisa, pero la tristeza estaba escrito en toda su cara, y estaba claro que esa falsa ligereza no iba a funcionar.

Elena apoyó la cabeza en el asiento y cerró los ojos. Damon tenía la atención puesta entre ella y la carretera. Dudaba de que fuera el mejor momento, pero luego ningún momento sería bueno para hablarle de eso...

–Hablando de recuerdos.

Elena abrió los ojos y miró el oscuro camino por delante.

–Cuando se complete la transición es posible que recuerdes... las cosas que te obligaron a olvidar.– La voz de Damon era ligeramente tensa, pero esto por sí solo no era lo suficientemente alarmante.

–Lo sé. Pero yo no creo que me hayan obligado.– dijo Elena con lentitud.

Damon la miró por el rabillo del ojo, pero ella parecía considerar el tema con el que tenía que lidiar.

–Yo podría haberte obligado a olvidar algo... una o dos veces.

Elena se puso rígida, y rápidamente volvió la cabeza para mirarlo.

–¿Qué hiciste qué?

–No te hagas ilusiones demasiado altas. Yo no _hice_ nada.– trató de convertirlo en una broma, pero la expresión de Elena no lo alentaba en absoluto. –Yo sólo te he hecho olvidar... algunas cosas que estaba diciendo.

_"Quiero que consigas todo lo que buscas."_

–¿Por qué?– Elena le preguntó con una voz que era casi la voz que utilizaba de forma regular cuando ella estaba enfadada con él. Fue casi un alivio oír esa voz de nuevo. La prefería enojada antes que triste.

_"Sólo tengo que decirlo una vez. Sólo necesitas escucharlo."_

–¿De verdad tenemos que discutir eso ahora?– le preguntó Damon, poniendo los ojos en ella. –Vas a juzgarlo por tí misma una vez que lo recuerdes.– agregó en voz baja.

Elena lo miró, sorprendido por la revelación, pero se sentía demasiado cansada como para exigir una explicación en estos momentos. Por no hablar de que él tenía razón. Ella pronto recordaría por ella misma de todos modos. Podría volver a hablar con él entonces. _Si todavía se lo merece_, pensó con un suspiro.

Damon le lanzó una mirada de evaluación y ella se estremeció cuando él comenzó a quitarse la chaqueta mientras conducía, y estaba a punto de decirle que prestara atención a la carretera, pero las palabras se congelaron en sus labios. No tenía sentido.

Estaban muertos.

Ella estaba muerta.

Mirando la oscuridad delante de ellos, Elena de repente contemplaba el concepto con distante serenidad. Ella tenía tanto tiempo ahora. Cualquiera que fuera la conclusión que a la que llegara, no tenía importancia. Nada era definitivo. No podía deshacer lo que había sucedido, pero _todo_ podría pasar en el futuro. Todavía podía negarse a completar la transición, pero tenía miedo de irse. Tenía tiempo, pero no tenía elección. Porque ella no_ quería _irse.

–Póntelo.– Damon dejó su chaqueta sobre su regazo, y Elena movió sus ojos hacia esta como si la viera por primera vez.

–No tengo frío.– Elena se irguió un poco en su asiento, sacando las manos de debajo de su chaqueta y colocándolas sobre esta. _Todavía no_. – No creo que pueda hacer esto, Damon.– Obstinadamente, las palabras siempre volvían a ella, al igual que los últimos vestigios de algo que le era familiar, últimos vestigios de lo que realmente podía entender.

–Entonces no pienses, Elena.– dijo Damon, mirando a sus manos que estaban agarrando la chaqueta en su regazo. –Haz lo que te digo. Habrá terminado antes de que te des cuenta.– él intentó una sonrisa, pero el rostro de ella permaneció pálido y quieto.

Su frente se arrugó en un espasmo rápido de compasión. Tal vez podría hacerlo más fácil para ella, tal vez podría hacer que sea menos aterrador, menos repulsivo, menos atroz, menos solitario, menos peligroso. Pero no podía hacer que a ella le pareciera bien.

–¿Alguna vez imaginaste esto?– la voz de Elena era tranquila y monótona. Ella no lo miraba.

Instintivamente, Damon quería fingir que no entendía su pregunta, pero lo hizo, y si compartían un secreto era que nunca se mintieron el uno al otro.

–Lo hice.– reconoció él, sus ojos saltando de un lado de la carretera al otro. Podía sentir como sus ojos recorrían su cara, pero él no giró la cabeza para mirarla.

–¿Cómo te lo imaginaste?

Trató de adivinar por qué le estaba preguntando sobre eso. Tal vez quería referirse a algo. Sin embargo, en relación con sus ensoñaciones parecía una opción particularmente pobre.

–Nunca imaginé que pasarías por esto en contra de tu voluntad.–aclaró con la esperanza de que esto pondría fin a la discusión.

Y lo hizo. Elena se hundió en su asiento abrazando su chaqueta.

–Deberías usarlo.– repitió. –Va a hacer frío afuera.

Echó un vistazo a las mangas cortas de color verde oscuro de su camiseta y al final arrojó la chaqueta de Damon sobre sus hombros, moviendo las manos dentro de las mangas largas. Quería preguntarle si ahora ya no sentiría frío nunca más. Pero decidió que la pregunta era estúpida.

–No es _muy_ contra mi voluntad.– dijo en cambio, mirando por la ventana, a su derecha.

–Sí, bueno. Ya sabes lo que quiero decir.– dijo bruscamente, dando un giro brusco en una carretera vacía y desolada que daba al bosque, y después de un momento, detuvo el coche y apagó las luces.

Elena respiró apresuradamente y exhaló rápidamente. Las lágrimas se reunieron en sus ojos a pesar de que ella había pasado los últimos minutos obligándose a no llorar.

Ella casi perdió el aliento por completo cuando, inclinándose hacia ella, Damon toco su barbilla.

–Todo va a estar bien. Quédate en el coche y espérame.– Él le soltó la barbilla. – Vas a estar bien, Elena. Y nadie saldrá herido.– dijo, notando el persistente temor en sus ojos.

–¿Cómo lo sabes? –preguntó de inmediato con voz entrecortada, demostrando todas sus sospechas a continuación. –¿Qué pasa si no voy a saber cuándo parar?

–Yo te diré cuando parar.

–¿Qué pasa si no te escucho?

–Me escucharás, Elena.

–¿Qué pasa si no lo hago?

–Lo harás.

–¿Qué pasa si no soy capaz de parar? ¿Y si...?

–Entonces _yo_ te detendré, Elena.– interrumpió él, el tono de su voz adquiriendo esa nota de insistencia que siempre le aterrorizó para llegar a un acuerdo, ahora sirve como fuente de consuelo. –Voy a estar allí contigo. Te diré cuándo comenzar y cuándo parar, y si no eres capaz de parar, haré que te detengas. No le harás daño a nadie. Te lo prometo.– su boca torció en una sonrisa tenue y ella hizo un esfuerzo por devolverla.

Él se echó hacia atrás cuando ella asintió con la cabeza y salió del coche.

Lo vio caminar hacia la carretera, lejos del coche. Había algo tan dolorosamente familiar en la imagen de él alejándose. Parecía incrustado en su memoria como una cicatriz. Ella pensó en todos aquellos momentos en los que le había visto alejándose y se sorprendió de cuántas veces tenía algo que ver con él sintiendo que no tenía ninguna razón para quedarse, como nadie quería que se quedara.

El bosque estaba oscuro y pronto su silueta desapareció entre los árboles. Envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de ella, y deslizándose más profundamente en su asiento Elena miró fijamente a la oscuridad frente a ella esperando que él regresara.

* * *

–Tal vez cambió de opinión.– argumentó Caroline, tratando de llamar a Elena por décima vez, pero luego Matt le entregó el móvil de Elena y Caroline echó hacia atrás la cabeza con un suspiro exasperado. –Por supuesto. ¿Por qué habría de coger su teléfono?. No es como si ella esperara que me preocupe por ella. No es como si me preocuparán las personas.

–Por lo menos sabes que no está haciendo caso omiso de las llamadas.– observó Matt con una sonrisa sin humor.

–Estarán probablemente aún en Mystic Falls.– Stefan cogió las llaves del coche y se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero para su sorpresa Jeremy le cerró el paso.

–No me importa si ella cambió de idea o no.– dijo Jeremy en voz baja, mirando fijamente a todos.

Caroline y Matt se miraron.

–Jeremy.– Stefan dio un paso más, pero Jeremy no se movió.

–No quiero que se muera.– dijo Jeremy, su voz y los ojos llenos de sinceridad, tan intensos y tristes que parecía lo suficientemente fuerte como para resistir cualquier cosa. Miró a todos ellos como si ellos no entendieran algo muy simple.

–Lo sé.– dijo Stefan dando otro paso sin hacer ruido. –Pero ella ya está muerta, Jeremy.– continuó muy suavemente y tan silencioso que las palabras eran apenas audible. Todo parecía surrealista. Era como si el pasado se estuviera repitiendo. Mirando a los ojos de Jeremy lleno de dolor, no sabía cómo explicarle que él entendía mejor que nadie, que era porque lo entendía que él no quería que esto sucediera. Una vez más. No quería hacerle a Elena lo que le había hecho a Damon. Si ella no quería terminar la transición, él no lo iba a hacer. No quería cometer tal egoísta maldad de nuevo.

Jeremy rápidamente cerró los ojos, pero las lágrimas lograron escapar de debajo de sus párpados de todos modos. Enfadado, las limpió con la manga.

–Pero ella no tiene que _irse_.– dijo, abriendo los ojos.

–Jeremy, no depende de nosotros decidir.– trató Caroline con cuidado. –Sabes que intenté convencer a mi padre que completara la transición.– hizo una mueca. –Yo quería _tanto_ que él completara la transición pero no podía _hacer_ que lo hiciera.– dijo ella con voz entrecortada, con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas. –Si Elena no quiere esto...

Stefan miró de Caroline a Jeremy, cuyo rostro se contrajo, pero después de un momento de silencio, se limitó a sacudir la cabeza.

–Sí, sí, exactamente. No _pudiste _hacer que tu padre lo completara.– Jeremy vaciló por un segundo temiendo que sus palabras les haría daño, o al menos no entendieran la forma en que las quería decir, pero luego continuó, superado por la sombría esperanza, encendida por la desaparición de Elena. –Pero tal vez Damon pueda hacer que Elena lo haga, y si puede hacerlo, quiero que lo haga, porque yo no la quiero perder.– Él miró a Stefan, Caroline y Matt, desafiándolos a interrumpirlo, pero lo escuchaban en silencio. – No quiero perderla más que mi odio por el hecho de que los vampiros nunca debieron venir a Mystic Falls.– Él dijo en tensa voz alta por las lágrimas, acusando y pidiéndoles disculpas al mismo tiempo. Stefan le miró sin pestañear y Caroline alzaba su barbilla, tratando de no llorar. Jeremy hizo una mueca y añadió, con voz baja y temblando: – No quiero perderla, más que odiar que se esté convirtiéndose en vampira.– De repente se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo de la casa de huéspedes.

–Yo no quiero perderla tampoco.– dijo Caroline en un susurro débil y se echó a llorar cuando Matt la abrazo, con los ojos fijos en Stefan, quien movió los ojos desde ellos hacia las llaves del coche en la mano, y después de un momento de mirarlas, las dejó sobre la mesa.

* * *

El aliento se quedó atrapado en su garganta cuando vio a Damon caminar hacia el coche. Hace un momento había rezado para que volviera inmediatamente, pero ahora, sabiendo lo que la visión de él quería decir, deseaba poder quedarse sola en el coche, en el oscuro silencio para siempre.

Damon abrió la puerta y le tendió la mano. Elena no se movió, pero en vez de decirle que se diera prisa sólo la esperó, con la palma de su mano extendida y sus ojos fijos en ella.

–No es como si fuera a envejecer esperándote.– dijo con una sombra de una vacilante sonrisa torcida en su rostro.

Ella sonrió con cansancio, y por un momento ella sólo miró la mano, siguiendo las líneas con sus ojos, cada línea recordándole todos los caminos que iban a ser cerrados por ella. Ella nunca envejecería. Nunca sería madre.

Ella nunca iba a morir.

Con todas estas asombrosas posibilidades, había tal tristeza inconsolable en la eternidad, y dudaba que nunca la abandonara.

De mala gana, Elena puso la mano sobre la de Damon, y se bajó del coche. Cerró la puerta tras ella y le apretó la mano. Levantó la mirada hacia él.

Su mano era sorprendentemente cálida alrededor de ella y de alguna manera le hacía a su mente evocar una imagen de todos aquellos caminos cerrados y sin salida en una mezcla de largo, camino brillante que, en realidad, llevaba a alguna parte.

Al igual que había pensado antes, el mundo se vería igual si hubiera muerto. Pero incluso si ella no significaba mucho para el mundo, estaba bien… mientras que para alguien ella fuera el mundo.

–Es tu elección, Elena.– dijo Damon, mirándola directamente a los ojos, su voz intensa y sincera, pero el agarre de su mano de repente se convirtió en mucho más fuerte, lo que contradecía el esfuerzo que había hecho al pronunciar las palabras.

Con lo que era casi una sonrisa, ella asintió con la cabeza, aunque sabía que él no la dejaría hacer otra cosa de todos modos.

Y dudaba que jamás lo admitiera a él ni a nadie, pero fue un alivio inconmensurable el estar segura de eso.

* * *

**Reviews:**

**UshieVictoria:** Me alegro que te guste, muchas gracias por tu review :) Me gusta mucho la forma de escribir de Florencia7, por eso decidí traducir este fic, aparte, fue el primero que hizo sobre Damon y Elena. Coincidimos en dos parejas, ya que ella escribió fanfics sobre Jack Sparrow y Elizabeth, que, si te gusta la pareja, te puedo decir de dos que ya están traducidos, los recomiendo. Así la espera se hace más corta jejeje. Espero sigas leyendo y te guste ;)

**Dannie:** Esta idea no es mía, yo solo traduzco el fanfic, la idea es de Florencia7. Pero estoy muy contenta de que te guste, y yo también espero que esta vez sí tome la decisión correcta :) ¡Gracias por tu review!

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leen el fanfic, espero os esté gustando y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

La calle estaba oscura, inquietantemente tranquila. A pesar de llevar la chaqueta de Damon, Elena todavía podía sentir el viento frío en la cara. Ella pensó que sería un recordatorio de que siempre habría una parte de ella que no sería capaz de esconderse de la álgida realidad de todo.

De pie frente a un extraño sin movimiento, ella estaba temblando de espanto y repugnancia. Si él no se hubiera visto obligado a quedarse quieto y silencioso, estaba segura de que habría estado temblando de consternación y disgusto ante la vista de ella.

El hombre estaba de pie junto a su coche, mirándola, pero no parecía verla. Ya había un corte en su garganta. Podía ver un hilillo de roja sangre contra su piel pálida que parecía devastador en la luz de la luna tenue. Ni siquiera necesitaba morderlo. Sólo beber. Beber su sangre. Beber la sangre humana y completar su transición para convertirse en un vampiro.

El pánico circulaba por sus venas como arena abrasadora. Apretó los dientes, tratando de no desmayarse. Ni siquiera podía decir si el dolor era físico o simplemente en su cabeza. Cada vez que ella se imaginaba inclinándose hacia el cuello del desconocido una oleada de horror la inmovilizaba y nuevas lágrimas calientes llegaban a sus ojos. Se sentía muy fría y con fiebre al mismo tiempo.

–No puedo hacer esto, Damon.– repitió ella, llevándose las manos a la cara y gimiendo en voz baja cuando sus dedos rozaron las venas que habían aparecido en sus ojos. O al menos ella pensó que aparecieron. No sabía si aparecieron justo ahora. Y ella no lo quería saber. No quería saber nada de eso.

Ella se arremolinó, ocultando el rostro entre las manos y ahogando un sollozo.

–Elena.

Las manos de Damon aterrizaron pesadamente sobre sus hombros, pero él no hizo que comenzará. Esperó a que hablara de nuevo. Su voz la hizo sentir... menos muerta.

_"Tú debes ser Elena."_

Su voz le recordaba el pasado. Sin embargo, su nombre sonaba extraño para ella.

–Él está obligado.– susurró Damon en su oído. – No sentirá ningún dolor, y no se acordará de lo que haya sucedido. Elena.– Su tono era más suave ahora, y podía sentir sus labios casi tocando su mejilla. – Tienes que... sólo tienes que…

–Lo sé.– ella le interrumpió, apartando sus manos lejos de su cara, y girando levemente la cabeza. –Pero no puedo. No sé si puedo… si puedo soportarlo... si puedo soportar el sabor… –balbuceó por fin, sin reconocer su propia voz, ni entender las palabras que ella decía.

¿Era realmente ella? ¿Estaba realmente Elena Gilbert ahora de pie en medio de una carretera desierta en las afueras de Mystic Falls, _donde nunca pasaba nada malo, _a punto de beber sangre humana para completar la transición y convertirse en un vampiro? No podía repetir las palabras en su cabeza las suficientes veces para que realmente empezaran a tener sentido para ella. No podía pensar que estaba realmente sucediendo. No podía permitirse pensar en que de verdad estaba sucediendo. No podía ser real. ¡Si pudiera despertar y empezar todo de nuevo!... Pero no lo haría, no pasaría. No tenía ni idea de por dónde tenía que empezar. ¿Cuándo todo había salido mal? Si todo era culpa de ella, habría llegado a esta carretera, a esta noche, no importa cuánto tiempo hubiera pasado.

Culpa... culpa... La palabra sonaba falsa. Ella luchó para encontrar una palabra mejor.

–Imagina que es la sangre de alguien que conoces.

Oyó a Damon decir esas palabras, pero por un momento ella fue capaz de comprender su significado.

–¿Qué? –preguntó mecánicamente, temblando cuando una ráfaga de viento pasó por su cara.

_"¿Por qué no?"_

De repente se dio la vuelta para escapar de la memoria traída por el viento.

_"Elena"_

_Elección, no culpa_, pensó distraídamente.

–Imagine que es la sangre de alguien que te gusta. No deberá parecer repugnante para ti, entonces.– Damon estaba tratando de hablar de la manera más razonable, pero ella apenas le escuchaba.

Fue cuando formuló el mismo consejo por tercera vez cuando ella finalmente asintió, y, apretando los puños, se dio la vuelta con cuidado hacia el desconocido.

Cada paso se sentía como mil quilómetros para ella. Cada paso era más pesado que el anterior. Cuando se detuvo justo en frente de la obligada _víctima _se ahogaba en lágrimas otra vez.

Damon apareció cerca de ella y ella le miró antes de pasar sus ojos a la sangre. Ella respiró hondo, y por primera vez permitió que la vista, el olor de la sangre lentamente pasara sobre ella y nublara su mente en lo que parecía una mezcla nauseabunda de horror y alegría.

Con un grito ahogado causado por el miedo, la sensación de repulsión, sensación de hormigueo en la boca que le bajó la guardia, ella torpemente, innecesariamente, clavó los dientes en la garganta del desconocido.

El tiempo se detuvo.

En sus oídos, podía oír su corazón latiendo cada vez más fuerte, el sonido reemplazando el tic–tac del reloj en la cabeza.

El tiempo se había ido.

Todavía estaba donde estaba.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado antes de que sintiera a Damon tirando de ella. Ella no se resistió en absoluto, y en el fondo de su mente parpadeó un pensamiento de que eso era una buena señal, de que tal vez ella podría controlarlo. Pero la idea era demasiado abstracta para contemplarla. Era necesario para ella saber realmente lo que estaba pasando, y ella no sabía nada ahora mismo.

Se sentía como estar bajo el agua y ahogarse.

–Yo no tenía necesidad de morderlo.– murmuró con voz hueca. Esta vez, ella podía solo beber, no había ninguna razón para morder. Fue otro pensamiento que no podía permitirse el lujo de tener. Ahora no. Todavía no.

Se sentía como si se estuviera ahogando todo el rato cuando Damon la llevó hasta el coche, la condujo dentro y desapareció por un segundo o dos antes de volver con ella.

Cuando regresó, ella estaba de pie junto al coche, después de haber salido de éste, mientras esperaba, temblando y llorando y frotándose la boca con el dorso de la mano con desesperada determinación.

–Elena.

Damon trató de consolarla, pero ella seguía moviéndose fuera de su abrazo, murmurando algo una y otra vez.

Él esperaba que ella le echara la culpa de lo que le había hecho a hacer, pero cuando finalmente entendió las palabras que se repetían, hizo que su corazón se apretara.

Ella nunca había pensado eso de nadie. No de Damon, Stefan o Caroline. No de Isobel. Pero cuando pensaba en ella misma ahora, sólo esas palabras parecían apropiadas. _Era _un monstruo.

–No eres un monstruo, _Elena_.– Damon la jaló hacia él, con las manos cerradas alrededor de sus antebrazos, por lo que era imposible que se moviera. – Sigues siendo tú misma. No tienes que ser nadie más. No tiene que ser de esta forma. Todavía puedes ser tú. Es tu elección y eres lo suficientemente _fuerte_ como para permanecer siendo tú.

Los ojos de Elena estaban dando vueltas antes de establecerse en su rostro.

Se veía más miserable de lo que nunca la había visto. Trató de convencerse a sí mismo de que solo estaba tratando de llegar a ella, hacer que se sienta mejor, que no era egoísta o patético. O tal vez lo era, pero no importaba de todos modos, no le importa ya nada porque ahora no era un "_ahora_" lo que estaba en juego, sino una "_eternidad_", y no podía pasar la eternidad lejos de ella.

Fue el primer beso que no la cogió con la guardia baja o sucedió en un frenesí o fiebre. La noche era silenciosa y estaban muertos, pero sus labios contra los de ella se sentían más reales que nunca.

Ella le devolvió el beso, sin prisa pero sin vacilar, como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo, y él se maravilló subconscientemente por eso.

Suavemente, él rompió el beso y le tomó la cara entre las manos. Se veía tan agotada, tan frágil, tan triste.

–Elena. _Te quiero. Te quiero. Te quiero._

Ella lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos. Le secó las lágrimas de la cara con los dedos pulgares y la abrazó. Para su sorpresa, ella aceptó el abrazo de inmediato, aferrándose a él y hundió la cara en su pecho.

Ella se echó a llorar, pero él no podía evitar sentirse abrumado por el alivio. Lo había logrado. Ella no iba a morir. Ella no iba a morir. Ella nunca iba a morir.

Se echó hacia atrás y tocándole la barbilla, dijo seriamente.

–Te doy treinta segundos para llorar, y luego nos largamos de aquí.

Ella trató de sonreír ante eso, pero las lágrimas seguían corriendo por su rostro y negó con la cabeza con una mueca. Él la tomó en sus brazos, apoyó la mejilla contra la parte superior de su cabeza y cerró los ojos.

–Cuarenta y cinco.– murmuró en su pelo.

Ella retrocedió precipitadamente y lo miró como él siempre había querido que ella lo hiciera, sin aliento por la determinación de pronunciar las palabras.

Sólo que las palabras que ella dijo, no eran exactamente las palabras que él siempre había esperado que dijera cuando la imaginaba mirándole de la forma en que ella lo miraba ahora:

–Marchémonos de aquí ahora.

Pero eran lo suficientemente buenas.

Por ahora.

* * *

Matt quería seguir a Jeremy, pero Caroline insistió en que debería darle un poco de tiempo. Tiempo para llorar, o para esperar, o lo que él sintiera que tenía que hacer.

Ella se sentó, viéndose abatida.

Stefan había ido a su habitación hace un tiempo, y Matt creía que debían volver a casa, pero Caroline parecía decidida a quedarse. Parecía abatida, pero no desalentada. Conocía esa mirada. Ella era un general, la casa de huéspedes se convirtió en su cuartel general casual, y no iba a ir a ningún lado hasta que ella elaborara un plan.

El teléfono de Caroline sonó, y ella lo cogió desde el sofá, y acepto la llamada casi automáticamente.

Pero cuando sus ojos notaron el nombre de la persona que llamaba se quedó inmóvil. Matt le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva.

Muy despacio, ella levantó la mirada hacia él y le susurró:

–Es Tyler

* * *

Para Elena parecía que el coche no se movía, y que eran los árboles oscuros los que se mantenían corriendo a su derecha y a su izquierda… lejos de ella.

Se sentía soñolienta y sabía que pronto se quedaría dormida. Y cuando ella se despertara…

Trató de convencerse de que no era una vampira todavía. De que, a pesar de terminar la transición, aún tenía tiempo. Que ella todavía tenía una hora o dos. Un minuto. La mitad de un segundo. No era una vampira todavía. Tenía que quedarse dormida y despertar, y sólo entonces... Por alguna razón, ella se calmó, ridículamente alejando el pensamiento durante tanto tiempo como fuera posible. Incluso si no era posible.

Porque eso era algo demasiado inimaginable para aceptar tan fácilmente. Elena Gilbert. Una vampira. No estaba muy segura de por qué parecía tan imposible, tan extraño para ella. ¿Qué le hacía ser una vampira más extraña que Caroline como vampira? ¿O Bonnie por ser bruja? No tenía ningún sentido - o al menos se sentía que había algo malo en ella, pensando en eso.

–¿Cuándo voy a empezar a recordar lo que me obligaron a olvidar? –preguntó ella para escapar de sus pensamientos, con la esperanza de que hablar en voz alta podría ser una distracción útil… incluso si hablar le hizo recordar el beso que aún persistía en sus labios.

Damon la miró, con el ceño fruncido. Estaba mirando por la ventana, con la cabeza apoyada en el reposacabezas, los ojos tras el monótono paisaje oscurecido por la noche.

–En cualquier momento.– respondió en voz baja, que sonaba asombrosamente clara para ella. Por un momento, ella no podía recordar su propia pregunta. Cuanto más se concentraba en su voz sonaba más claro. Cerró los ojos e imaginó ahogarse en ella. –Pero lo más probable es que llegue a ti en un sueño cuando te duermas ahora.

Con un visible esfuerzo, Elena elevó y giró la cabeza. Al presionar el otro lado de ella contra el reposacabezas, hacía que sus ojos se centraran en la cara de Damon.

–¿Por qué elegiste convertirte en un vampiro?

Él la miró y su corazón se encogió al ver los ojos brillantes de lágrimas, de agotamiento, con desesperado deseo de permanecer abierta porque su cierre significaba cruzar la frontera final, dejar ir el pasado, cayendo en picado hacia lo desconocido.

–Conoces esa historia, Elena.– dijo evasivamente.

–Sé que lo hiciste por Katherine. Pero ¿por qué?

Él no le gustaba ni entendía la pregunta.

–¿Cómo que _por qué_?

–Quiero decir _por qué_.

Él le dirigió una mirada de soslayo.

–Porque... yo quería estar con ella _para siempre_.– admitió al fin en un tono de burla, evitando la expresión que estaba ahora prohibida en todos los ámbitos a excepción de uno.

La mirada de Elena se desvió desde su rostro hacia la noche.

–_Nunca _pensé en convertirme en un vampiro antes.– dijo casi en un susurro, con un dejo de admiración y sentimiento de culpa en su voz.

Al principio no sabía lo que quería decir en absoluto... pero luego cayó en la cuenta.

–¿Cómo pude no pensarlo? – susurró Elena rítmicamente con una voz individual, como si estuviera recordando algunas letras de canciones abstractas.

–Sin embargo, finalmente decidiste convertirte en una.– dijo Damon con vacía despreocupación, valerosamente tratando de dar a entender lo contrario de lo que ella… de lo que _él_ quería concluir.

Ella cerró los ojos por un segundo, pero luego los abrió, luchando contra la somnolencia que caía sobre ella como mantas de nieve.

–Conoces esa historia, Damon.

Él comprobó dos veces la leve sonrisa que cruzó su rostro.

Antes de que pudiera responder, ella estaba dormida.

Su teléfono comenzó a sonar.

Sacudiéndose el momento, Damon sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo para comprobar el nombre de la persona que llamaba.

_Por supuesto_.

* * *

**Muchas gracias a UshieVictoria, girldelena y QUEENBLUEVAMPIRE-V por vuestros reviews. Me anima mucho que os guste y paséis a comentarlo. Espero hayáis disfrutado de este capítulo también :3 **

**Gracias también a todos los que lo leen :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPÍTULO 4**

Tal vez debería decirle a Stefan que si él no podía manejar sus problemas de sangre, ni siquiera debería considerar la posibilidad de estar al cuidado de un vampiro recién nacido que puede o no tener problemas de sangre, pero como se sentía gracioso, Damon se limitó a sí mismo diciendo que sería mejor si Elena podía adaptarse a su nueva situación en un lugar neutral y sin que la gente le asfixiara con afecciones irrelevantes.

–¿Irrelevante para quién?– Stefan le preguntó llanamente.

Damon puso los ojos.

–Irrelevante para la situación, Stefan. Si quieres hacer algo útil, dile a Bonnie que comience a hacer un anillo de día para Elena.

–¿Es decisión de Elena mantenerse alejada durante algún tiempo?– Stefan inquirió en voz baja.

–Por supuesto que no lo es. La amordacé, le vendé los ojos, la até y la metí en el maletero.– Estaba claro desde el silencio absoluto en el otro lado que Stefan no apreció la broma, por lo que Damon agregó. –Todo está bien.

Stefan hizo una mueca sin humor.

–Realmente no crees eso, ¿verdad?

Damon miró la forma dormida de Elena, acurrucada en el asiento del coche. Respirando. _No muerta_. Junto a él.

–No lo creo, Stefan. Lo sé. Espero que puedas trabajar con lo tuyo también.– murmuró.

–¿Qué significa eso?

–Quiere decir que espero que no proyectes tu tendencia de comer conejos y el sentimiento de culpa en otras personas.

–Ah.– La voz de Stefan adquirido una nota de irritación. –Así que crees que sería mejor que Elena se alimente de sangre humana. Ella nunca quiso ser un vampiro, Damon. Ya lo sabes. ¿No crees que sería mejor para hacer su experiencia como un vampiro lo menor posible?

Damon gruñó secamente.

–Así que planeabas hacer lo mismo que _tú haces_ con ella. ¿Te estás escuchando, Stefan? Ella no está probándose un disfraz que luego se quitará después de Halloween. Ella va a ser un vampiro para siempre. Si todo lo que puedes hacer es hacerle sentir culpable por ello…

–Y tú le harás sentir _bien_ por ello. ¿Crees que _eso _es lo mejor para ella?

–¿Qué tal dejarle que decida por sí misma?– preguntó Damon con brusquedad.

–Sí, eres claramente un experto en dejarle tomar sus propias decisiones. Después de haberla secuestrado y todo. ¿A dónde vais?– añadió bajo, con voz más intensa.

–Bueno, te diré que no cuenta como secuestro.

Damon miró hacia la oscuridad frente a él, con una mano en el volante y la otra sosteniendo el teléfono. Miró a Elena de nuevo. Parecía cansada, pero tranquila. Al igual que lo haría si estuviera regresando de una casa de verano en las montañas, dentro de varios años, en un universo paralelo que no existía.

_"Siempre será Stefan."_

–Pensilvania.– dijo Damon con voz apagada después de un largo momento de silencio.

Un sonido fuerte y desagradable atravesó la noche, acompañada por destellos de luz y Damon miró el retrovisor.

–¿En serio?– golpeando los frenos se encogió de hombros, pero luego sonrió para sus adentros.

–¿Qué está pasando? – preguntó Stefan.

–Nada.– dijo Damon, deteniendo el coche. – Te llamaré más tarde. Juega bien y no os quedéis despiertos hasta tarde.

Stefan miró el teléfono y negó con la cabeza cuando Damon terminó abruptamente la conversación.

–No íbamos _tan_ rápido.– empezó Damon la conversación, con una sonrisa al oficial de policía que apareció a su izquierda.

Pero el oficial estaba muy lejos de sonreír, y simplemente pidió su licencia de conducir y el registro en su lugar, dando a la forma dormida de Elena una mirada cautelosa.

Luego miró a Damon. Nada más se necesitaba.

* * *

–¿Qué está pasando aquí?– preguntó Stefan, entrando en la sala de estar, y mirando a Tyler, Matt y Caroline.

Caroline prácticamente saltó hacia él, viéndose absolutamente petrificada.

–Este no es Tyler.– dijo ella en voz baja, sus labios apenas moviéndose.

Las cejas de Stefan se arquearon con confusión cuando posó su mirada en Tyler que sonreía, muy lento, una sonrisa muy familiar – pero no la sonrisa de Tyler.

–Bueno, no estoy disfrutando esto sea exactamente.– dijo Klaus con la voz de Tyler, mirando en el espejo de lo que era el cuerpo de Tyler.

–¿Qué hiciste con él?– gritó Caroline, con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos.

Stefan suavemente agarró los brazos de ella para impedir que hiciera algo imprudente.

–Si no te importa, amor, prefiero ir directo al grano. Tu ex novio no es lo más alto en mi lista de prioridades en este momento.– dijo Klaus con una amarga sonrisa. Caroline apretó los puños, temblando al ver a Klaus mirando a través de los ojos de Tyler, hablando con la voz de Tyler... Se mordió el labio con tanta fuerza que podía saborear la sangre. – Estoy aquí para decirte que te doy _una semana _para hacer que Elena vuelva a ser humano.–dijo Klaus rígido, con los ojos ardiendo sobre Stefan.

Matt alzó las cejas en señal de desconcierto. Caroline dirigió Klaus una mirada incrédula.

–Oh, me temo que tendrás que encontrarte algún otro hobby en vez de hacer híbridos.– dijo Stefan algo tranquilo.

Klaus sonrió, no del todo divertido.

–En caso de que yo me haya explicado lo suficientemente claro.– Dio unos pasos hacia Stefan sin romper el contacto visual con él. – Como vampira, ella no me es útil.– dijo él, deteniéndose justo frente a Stefan. – Así que, si no encuentras un hechizo que haga que ella vuelva a ser alguien cuya sangre _es_ útil para mí...– se calló y luego añadió en voz baja, oscura – _Yo mismo la estacaré._

* * *

A pesar de la oscuridad de la noche, una pequeña casa de campo, blanca brillaba a la luz de la luna.

–Gracias, señora Flowers– le dijo Damon a la anciana que le entregó la llave, mientras que miraba por encima del hombro a los arbustos de rosas rojas que rodeaban los escalones bajos que conducían hacia la puerta, como si estuviera asegurándose de que parecía presentable.

–Creí que nunca aceptaría mi oferta.– dijo la señora Flowers con una sonrisa.

Damon sonrió, sin corregir, por ahora, la afirmación de la señora de que él y la vampira chica dormido iban a vivir felices para siempre por el resto de la eternidad.

–Te _pido_ que me visitéis en unos pocos días o semanas. Lo que mejor os convenga.– La señora Flowers abrió la puerta de su pequeño coche verde y se volvió hacia Damon. – Quiero conocer a tu Elena cuando ella pueda ver ser capaz de verme.– sonrió.

–Por supuesto. Lo siento una vez más por despertarte a una hora tan tardía y gracias por invitarnos a entrar.

–¡Tonterías!– La señora Flowers rio, dando palmaditas en el hombro de Damon y entrando en su coche. – ¡Buenas noches! –Exclamó la señora Flowers. – Quiero decir buenos días. ¡Son las 5!– La anciana se echó a reír, y después de cerrar la puerta del coche, encendió el motor y se fue.

Damon le siguió con la mirada hasta que el coche desapareció en la pequeña carretera entre los árboles. Entonces la expresión de su rostro se ensombreció un poco mientras lentamente caminaba de regreso a la casa. "_Tu Elena_".

Cerró con llave la puerta principal y la puerta trasera y caminó alrededor de la casa asegurándose de que todas las cortinas estuvieran corridas y que todo el interior estuviera a oscuras. Encendió varias lámparas de la casa. Después de eso, fue a la habitación donde Elena estaba durmiendo.

Silenciosamente, se acercó a la cama y se sentó cuidadosamente en el borde de la misma. Él extendió la mano, le apartó el cabello de la cara y le acarició la mejilla con el dorso de los dedos.

Cuando ella se movió en su sueño, él retiró la mano y se limitó a mirarla. Por un momento se quedó inmóvil otra vez, pero luego, de repente, su aliento parecía un nudo en su garganta y las lágrimas escaparon de debajo de sus párpados cerrados. Con un suspiro ahogado se sentó y abrió los ojos.

Damon se incorporó, pero no se movió de la cama. En voz baja, la llamó por su nombre y ella lo miró, con los ojos abiertos.

–Damon.– susurró Elena, con genuina consternación.

Al oír su nombre de sus labios constituida hizo que la consternación en su mente disminuyera significativamente, aunque el tono de su voz no era precisamente tranquilizador.

–Eras tú.– Elena tomó su cabeza entre sus manos y se quedó mirando la colcha de la cama con los ojos ciegos. – _Tú_.

–¿Elena?

–Tú. –Levantó la mirada hacia él. – Eras _tú_. – Hubo un atisbo de algo extraño en su voz, algo parecido a la angustia, pero no del todo. – Yo te conocí antes del accidente. – dijo más para sí misma que para él. – Te… cono…– La acusación fue tan repentinamente abrasadora en su voz que él no sabía qué hacer con eso. – ¿Por qué me hiciste olvidar eso?

–No quería que nadie supiera que estaba en la ciudad en ese momento.– contestó Damon con el ceño fruncido, renunciando a la idea de que no iba a hacer una gran cosa de verse obligada a olvidar apenas dos veces.

Parecía indignada por la sencillez de su explicación.

–¡Me podrías haber hecho recordarlo más tarde! En algún momento.– ella miró alrededor de la habitación, parpadeando y respirando de manera desigual.

–Supongo que no se me pasó por la mente que podrías estar dispuesta a morir por conseguir la valiosa información proporcionada por estos recuerdos.– dijo Damon con ironía.

Los ojos de Elena se clavaron en él.

–Sabes lo que quiero decir. Podrías habérmelo _dicho._

–Sí.– Damon la miró con atención. – Tal vez.– No esperaba que ella sea feliz con que él la hubiese obligado, pero había _algo _raro en su reacción, y se preguntó si era sólo debido a la transición. – Yo no creía que fuera tan importante.

_"Quiero que consigas todo lo que buscas"._

–¿No creíste que fuera importante?– Los ojos de Elena estaban muy abiertos, con la voz tensa por la incredulidad. Ella resopló amargamente, arrugando la frente como si fuera a estallar en lágrimas, pero no lo hizo, y siguió moviendo la cabeza en su lugar. – No creíste que fuera importante que tú... del _hecho _de que tú me obligaste…– Se detuvo abruptamente en mitad de la frase y se limitó a mirarlo. – Me lo pediste.– continuó después de una pausa, apresurándose a seguir otra línea de pensamiento. – Cuando te dije que a lo mejor si tú y yo nos hubiésemos conocido primero.– ella le dio una mueca de incredulidad.– Ni siquiera lo _mencionaste_ entonces. Solo pensabas dejar que me alejara con esa respuesta ridícula.– dijo sin saber si estaba más enojada consigo misma o con él.

Él inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, buscando las palabras adecuadas.

–¿Qué se supone que tenía que decir, Elena? No parecía importante durante la última llamada antes de morir.– dijo sin pensar y luego, al ver la expresión de su rostro se apresuró a añadir. – Lo siento, no fue mi intención…

–No, tienes razón.– dijo ella, mordiéndose el labio con una mueca sin sentido del humor. – Yo no quería hablar de ello por teléfono tampoco, pero... simplemente no había tiempo.

–Elena.– dijo intensamente, y ella movió los ojos hacia él. – Lo sé.– dijo con una pequeña sonrisa, sosteniendo su mirada. No tenemos que hablar de eso.

–Y la otra vez, ¿tampoco era importante?– Elena le preguntó en voz baja, con los ojos fijos en él.

_"Dios, desearía que no tuvieras que olvidar esto. Pero lo harás."_

–No habría cambiado nada.– dijo Damon con un pequeño encogimiento de hombros, apartando los ojos de ella.

–Si no hubiera cambiado nada, ¿por qué me hiciste olvidarlo?

Él le devolvió la mirada, con una sonrisa vacilante en su rostro.

–Yo sólo tenía que decirlo. No quería molestarte con eso.

–¿Por qué sigues saboteándote a ti mismo, Damon?– Su boca se torció ante su pregunta, pero no dijo nada. Ella se inclinó hacia él. – Y de todas formas, estas mintiendo.– dijo con dureza deliberada. – Yo _necesitaba oírlo_ también. Querías que decidiera sin saber eso. ¿Qué hay de justo en eso?

–¿De verdad, Elena? ¿_De verdad _esta es tu principal preocupación en este momento? ¿Yo diciendo lo obvio hace un año?

Ella abrió la boca para replicar, porque estaba deliberadamente evitando darle una respuesta, pero entonces cayó en la cuenta. Él tenía razón.

Todo volvió a ella a la vez, y de repente se sintió rodeada por las sombras. Su principal preocupación debía ser el hecho de que ella era un vampiro… ¡ella era un vampiro!... Ella necesitaba beber sangre, necesitaba un anillo de día para poder caminar bajo el sol, tendría que ser invitada a su propia casa, y todos sus rasgos de personalidad y las emociones iban a ser aumentadas…

Se quedó inmóvil, dedicándole a Damon otra mirada consternada. Entonces ella se lanzó contra la cabecera en un intento brusco de poner distancia entre ellos. Había una electricidad en el aire que le hacía difícil respirar, sentarse con calma, y fingir que no sentía el fantasma de su voz a través de su piel, que el color de sus ojos no parecían más intenso, que cuando le miraba no parecía estar tan cerca de ella que solo tenía que levantar su mano para dibujar el contorno de los labios con sus dedos…

–¿Dónde estamos? –preguntó, mirando de derecha e izquierda, tratando de calmar su respiración.

–En la casa de una amiga.– respondió Damon, estudiando su cara de preocupación. Parecía muy alterada por algo. – Pensé que podía quedarme aquí por un par de días antes…

–¿Estamos aquí solos? – Sus ojos se dirigieron de nuevo a él, y había un dejo de pánico en su voz.

Damon asintió con cautela confirmando que, efectivamente, estaban allí solos.

–Pero podemos obligar a una docena de vecinos y hacer una fiesta si quieres.– añadió con una sonrisa ladeada que ella no regresó, por lo que su expresión se volvió más seria. –¿Prefieres ir a casa?

Elena suspiró. Ella no quería. Pero debía hacerlo. No estaba lista para volver y enfrentarse a todo el mundo, pero estar aquí era una muy mala idea. Tal vez hacer frente a todo el mundo sería mucho más fácil de todos modos. Más fácil que tratar con Damon... o con ella misma... o ambos... aquí... solos...

–Oh _Dios_.– susurró Elena, apartando el cubrecama y tratando de salir de la cama.

–¿Qué hay de malo?– Damon le preguntó, y sin pensarlo dos veces, cogió su mano para atraer su atención. – ¡Elena!.

Ella gritó y se soltó, alzando las manos en un gesto de disculpa.

Frenéticamente se puso de pie, y por un momento se quedó inmóvil junto a la cama, con la boca abierta hacia él, mitad acusación, mitad algo _indescriptible_ en sus ojos.

Damon lentamente se puso de pie.

–Elena.– comenzó con cautela, su voz mezclada con preocupación. – Sé que te debes estar sintiendo extraña en este momento, pero es importante que me digas _exactamente _qué es lo que te parece mal. Tienes que empezar a controlar lo que sientes. Todas tus emociones se intensificarán ahora, así que…

–Oh, ¡no es necesario que me digas eso! – cortó Elena en tono sarcástico, paseándose por la habitación.

Sin previo aviso, Damon apareció frente a ella y le sujetó las manos para mantenerla quieta y calmarla. Ella trató de liberárselo, y se le permitió hacerlo, pero luego le tomó la cara entre las manos en su lugar.

Esto tuvo un efecto extraño en ella: ella dejó de retorcerse, pero sus ojos se volvieron más oscura y asustados.

–Tienes que decirme lo que quieres, lo que necesitas, Elena. Necesitas _nombrarlo_.– Damon habló con ella en lo que esperaba fuera una voz constante. Lo más probable es que fuera hambre, pero ella necesitaba _aceptar_ eso primero. Ella todavía estaba luchando con la idea en sí misma, por qué la sangre la estaba controlando en lugar de controlarlo ella…

Toda su responsable tutoría sobre vampirismo se vio interrumpida cuando ella estrelló sus labios contra los de él y comenzó a besarlo tan vorazmente que, por un momento no sólo dudaba de si realmente era ella, sino también de si era a él a quien estaba besando.

No cruzó por su mente el _no _devolverle el beso, pero hizo un esfuerzo por romper el beso y tratar de encontrar una explicación racional para lo que estaba sucediendo.

–Elena.– susurró él contra sus labios cuando ambos estaban luchando por respirar. – Elena.

Claramente ella no quería hablar de eso, porque continuaba besándolo. Empujando su camisa por sus hombros, ella arrastró su boca a lo largo de su cuello antes empezar a dejar, con la boca abierta, besos en su pecho.

Él sintió como si alguien de repente hubiese apagado su sentido común. No podía recurrir a un pensamiento coherente, sólo subconscientemente darse cuenta de que tenía las manos bajo su camisa y la estaba besando en cualquier centímetro de su piel que su boca pudiera alcanzar.

En algún lugar en el fondo de su mente una alarma sonaba y se apagaba, sorda pero persistentemente, pero él estaba tratando de ignorar el sonido.

Sabía que podía manejar sus problemas de sangre, incluso los muy graves… si resultaba que ella los tenía. Estaba preparado para eso. Estaba preparado para que ella reaccionara con violencia, ser incapaz de controlar su sed de sangre, peleas, atacar a la gente, demostrar tendencias homicidas, hacer todo lo que él podía imaginar que un nuevo vampiro podría hacer, pero esto, _esto_ no podía manejarlo.

Sabía que algo andaba mal, que algo _ocurría_... algo aparte de sus camisas y los vaqueros de ella y…

Al igual que una contraseña secreta la frase surgió en su mente, y él no podía ignorar la respuesta obvia a la pregunta acerca de lo que estaba pasando. Con los ardientes restos de autocontrol trató de retroceder y hablar con ella, pero ella estaba decidida a ignorar todo intento de poner distancia entre ellos.

Cada vez era más difícil recordar por qué debían parar. Con la mano enredada en su cabello, arrastró su boca a lo largo de su clavícula antes de subir de nuevo a sus labios y besarla febrilmente.

Se habían besado antes. Él estaba tratando de convencerse de que no estaba cruzando las líneas prohibidas. Otro beso no cambiaría nada. Y otro. Y uno más.

Robando otro profundo beso de ella, la tomó en sus brazos y la llevó hasta el baño.

Él no estaba muy familiarizado con la casa, y no era fácil de caminar buscando mientras la abrazaba y la besaba, pero de alguna manera se las arregló para patear la puerta de la ducha abierta y suavemente la dejó en el suelo mientras que repentinamente rompía el beso y giró el grifo de la ducha, dejando que cayera el agua sobre ella.

Ella gritó tan fuerte que toda la casa pareció estremecerse. Perdió pie en el suelo resbaladizo casi cayendo al suelo, pero él la atrapó.

–¿Qué estás haciendo?– jadeó entre dientes, tratando de recuperar el aliento, mirándolo con asombro.

Se dejó caer al suelo con ella, permaneciendo fuera de la ducha, pero se inclinó hacia ella y quedó empapado a sí mismo en el proceso.

Cogiendo su cara entre las manos, miró directamente a sus ojos asombrados.

–Tus emociones están _intensificadas_, Elena. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?– Ella todavía parecía desconcertada pero pudo ver un destello de comprensión en sus ojos. –Tienes que calmarte.– dijo suavemente, el agua cayendo sobre sus cabezas, casi ahogando el sonido de su voz que se hacía más tranquila...– Todo lo que sentías como humana ahora es más fuerte. Sólo tienes que saber cómo controlar lo que estás sintiendo.– Tenía la esperanza de sonar alentador, pero a partir de la expresión de su rostro, podía decir que no tuvo éxito.

Elena lo miró, lentamente traduciendo para sí misma lo que estaba diciendo. Era todo como en Denver, sólo que tres veces más abrumador. De ahora en adelante tendría que tratar con el triple efecto de Denver diariamente. Por el resto de su vida. _Por siempre_.

Damon le dio una leve sonrisa interpretando su falta de respuesta como que comprendía la situación. Le apartó algunos mechones húmedos de su cara y se retiró de la ducha, apoyando su cabeza contra una de las paredes y cerrando los ojos. Sólo entonces sintió como si estuviera empezando a respirar de nuevo.

Elena estaba sentada inmóvil en el interior de la ducha, y si alguien le preguntara si el agua que caía sobre ella era caliente o fría, no sería capaz de decirlo.

–No puedo hacer eso.– Su voz casi ni se escuchaba encima del murmullo del agua. – No lo puedo controlar.

No podía envolver su mente alrededor de sus pensamientos y sentimientos. Estaba sentada en una ducha, vestida sólo con su ropa interior, haciendo las más ridículas afirmaciones. Se sentía como parte de un cuadro inconexo que no podía ver. Ella respiró fuerte recordando lo que había estado haciendo apenas momentos antes. Ella no se sentía avergonzada. Él nunca la hacía sentirse avergonzada. Pero ella se sentía culpable y enojada consigo misma. Para empeorar las cosas, más que sentirse enojada consigo misma por como se sentía, quería retomar lo que habían estado haciendo. El círculo vicioso de todo esto la mareaba.

Damon soltó un bufido.

–Bueno, tienes que hacerlo, Elena, porque es la última vez que te voy a dar la oportunidad de reconsiderarlo. – Su voz sonaba sin aliento y se tapó los oídos para dejar de oír su voz. Si ella hubiera seguido escuchando su voz, ella no confiaba en sí misma para no saltar hacia él y _rogarle_…

Con un gemido, cerró la estrecha puerta y empezó a llorar, lágrimas ardientes corrían por su cara junto con el agua fría.

* * *

Caroline estaba tan afectada por la visita de Klaus que ella ni siquiera se sentía con ánimos como para exigir que muchas respuestas de Bonnie cuando por fin apareció. Ella se limitó a escuchar a Bonnie explicar lo que había pasado, las respuestas poco entusiastas de Stefan y Matt, quien fue el primero en comenzar el tema de la orden de Klaus, señalando que Klaus estaba siendo extrañamente presuntuoso sobre ello.

En ese momento, Bonnie alzó la barbilla, miró a Matt, y le dijo:

–Ya he encontrado el hechizo.

Las palabras sacaron a Caroline de su ensoñación inmediatamente. Los de Matt se abrieron casi hasta el punto de no retorno.

–¿Sabe Klaus que lo encontraste? – preguntó Stefan, sorprendido por la idea.

Bonnie se encogió de hombros.

–¿Cómo podría saberlo? –inquirió, mirando a Stefan, quien no parecía convencido de la imposibilidad de Klaus lo sepa.

–¿Sabes cómo convertirnos de nuevo en humanos?– cortó Caroline en cuanto las palabras de Bonnie finalmente se registraron en su mente. –¿Estabas esperando alguna ocasión especial para decírnoslo? Como... ¿después de nuestra graduación?

Bonnie entrecerró los ojos hacia Caroline.

–Por supuesto que no. Dije que lo_ encontré_. No que yo sepa cómo hacerlo. O si quiero hacerlo.

–¿Por qué? – le preguntó Stefan, arrugando la frente.

–Es un doble hechizo.– replicó Bonnie sin sonreír.

–¿Qué significa eso?– Caroline preguntó con impaciencia.

Bonnie suspiró.

–Eso significa que para convertir a un vampiro en humano, otro humano... tiene que morir.

* * *

**REVIEWS**

**Pecado Rojo:** Aquí está la continuación, gracias por tu review :). La idea no es mía, solo traduzco el fanfic de Florencia7, me alegro que te esté gustando jejeje

**AagussBlack:** Espero que te guste la escena delena de este capítulo tanto como la del anterior. La verdad es que sobre lo que dices es algo que yo incluso ahora no entiendo de Elena. Está claro que Katherine no necesitó obligar a Damon a beber sangre ya que este quería estar con ella para siempre, por lo mismo que dijo el novio de Lexi "Cuando quieres a alguien que vive para siempre, debes vivir para siempre". Y Elena decía que quería a Stefan pero ella aun quería envejecer y tener una familia. No digo ya que lo tuviera tan claro como Bella solo que al menos debió pensarlo alguna vez xD Lo que si espero es que cambie de opinión ahora. Al final va a morir más gente solo porque vuelva a ser humana. Y la vampira me gusta. Sobre lo de este episodio, opino que ya con lo de Jeremy se pasaron y espero que esta noche lo arreglen, o al menos que den esperanza a que pase. Es que le están quitando todo, padres, tía y ahora el hermano. Y supongo que es para que pase por todas las etapas que pasa un vampiro en poco tiempo, pero vaya, que aún quedan 2 temporadas y media, a la 6 no llega nadie a este ritmo xD Y encima con el poco delena del último episodio y viendo los adelantos, estoy temiendo que hagan como con la tercera temporada -_- Muchas gracias por tu review :)

* * *

**NOTA:**

Por el próximo parón de TVD de las próximas dos semanas, subiré dos capítulos por semana, el lunes y el jueves hasta el 4x16 :)


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

La escuchaba llorar a pesar del ruido del agua, y el sonido era insoportable. La llamó por su nombre y después de un momento se cortó el agua, ahogando a los dos en un silencio repentino.

Se levantó del suelo y agarró una toalla, por una fracción de segundo Damon se alejó de sus pensamientos a un mundo en el que había un espejo en el que ella se reflejaba, pastillas de jabón en forma de corazón, y sus barras de labios dispersos sobre el lavabo.

Un chorro de agua fría le golpeó la cara en cuanto se abrió la puerta de la ducha, pero no duró por mucho tiempo, y cuando parpadeó para sacudirse el agua de los ojos, se encontró con la mirada sombría de Elena. Puso el cabezal de la ducha lejos sin romper el contacto visual con él. Con una sonrisa irónica, pensó que era casi como si pudiera leer sus pensamientos.

Damon se puso en cuclillas, inclinando la cabeza hacia un lado.

–Bien merecido, y en verdad no.– dijo con una pequeña sonrisa que rápidamente se convirtió en un ceño fruncido por la mirada triste en su cara… y debido a lo difícil que era para él concentrarse en su cara cuando llevaba apenas nada.

Se puso de pie, y desdobló la toalla para ella, pero ella apoyó la cabeza en su mano y miró hacia otro lado. Esperó unos momentos, pero luego colgó la toalla cerca para que pudiera llegar a ella y salió del baño.

–No estoy molesta contigo.– Su voz llegó hasta él antes de que él se alejara de la puerta. – Sólo estoy…

–Lo sé, Elena.– él la interrumpió con una voz baja, dando unos pasos hacia atrás para mirarla. Ella cerró los ojos por un segundo antes de devolverle la mirada.– Lo sé.– repitió él sosteniendo su mirada. – Voy a preparar algo para desayunar y tú puedes... vestirse y todo eso. No es que tengas que vestirte si no quieres.– agregó a su salida, e hizo aparecer un atisbo de una sonrisa en su rostro, a pesar de que todavía tenía ganas de llorar.

De mala gana, ella se levantó y salió de la ducha. No había caído en eso al principio, pero cuando empezó a cepillarse el cabello se le ocurrió que el desayuno sólo podía significar algo ominoso.

Muy despacio, alejó el cepillo y se miró en el espejo. Cuando cerraba los ojos todavía podía sentir sus labios sobre su piel, y el recuerdo era tan intenso que la hizo temblar. Ella abrió los ojos, cogió la toalla y la envolvió con fuerza, con tanta fuerza que casi dolía, en torno a ella.

Volviendo la espalda al espejo, se apoyó contra el mostrador, tratando de recuperar el aliento. ¿De verdad él creía que tomando una ducha la iba a ayudar? Ella bufó sin humor en voz baja. Todavía se sentía superada. Todavía estaba temblando. Todavía era un vampiro.

_No_. Ella hizo una pausa en sus pensamientos. No. Eso no era todo.

_"... y lo más importante..."_

Aún era_ Elena_. Todavía era ella y ese era el problema.

Arrastrando los pies por el suelo resbaladizo Elena se detuvo en la puerta, mirando a la habitación contigua. Estaba vacía. A lo lejos, podía oír el tintineo de vasos, los sonidos normales que le recordaban a su hogar. _Hogar_. Hogar era vida y luz y calor, y ella estaba muerta, y todo iba a ser oscuro y frío.

Ella apoyó la cabeza contra el marco de la puerta y trató de adivinar lo que Damon estaba haciendo en la cocina_. "Me gustas. Sabes cómo reír"_. Cruzó el dormitorio y una sala de estar desordenada pero hermosamente amueblada, mirando los cojines elaboradamente bordados y una colección de pequeñas cajas de música con curiosidad. Tal vez no era oscuro y frío, pero debería serlo, pensó con aire de culpabilidad, sin saber por qué los patrones florales en las cortinas estaban haciéndole sentir como si estuviera haciendo algo malo.

Cuando entró en la cocina Damon estaba de pie, de espaldas a ella. Sin hacer ruido, se deslizó en una silla y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho para mantener la toalla en su lugar. Probablemente debería haber conseguido algo de ropa.

–Veo que optaste por el atuendo clásico de por la mañana.– dijo Damon, dando la vuelta, y se dio cuenta de que él sabía exactamente cuándo había llegado.

–No sé dónde tiraste mi camisa.– replicó Elena, a pesar de que ni siquiera había buscado.

Él sonrió brevemente, y ella no sabía cómo, pero _sabía_ que él simplemente estaba contento de que ella estuviera tratando de estar de mejor humor.

Colocando una jarra de cristal en la mesa, él salió de la cocina. Un segundo antes, Elena había pensado que había logrado calmarse por completo. Pero mientras caminaba junto a ella, con la camisa desabrochada, rozó ligeramente contra su brazo desnudo, y le hizo tomar una inhalación brusca, por un momento pensó que iba a desmayarse.

Damon se detuvo y le lanzó una mirada de preocupación, pero cuando ella murmuró entre dientes apretados que ella estaba bien, se fue sin más preguntas.

Elena sacudió la cabeza, resoplando con incredulidad a sí misma. Esto no podría ser más ridículo. Decidida a recomponerse, ella cogió la jarra de cristal y vertió un poco de sangre en un vaso que tenía delante.

Sólo cuando ella puso la jarra de nuevo en su sitio se dio cuenta de lo que era. Se quedó mirando el líquido en consternado silencio, sorprendiéndose por lo _real _que parecía, lo real que_ era_.

–Aquí tienes. – Damon volvió a la cocina, colocando sus vaqueros y su camisa suavemente en una silla vacía a su lado. – Vamos a ir de compras más tarde, por lo que no tendrás que usar esto todo el tiempo.

Quería preguntarle por cuánto tiempo quería decir que se quedarían aquí, pero por alguna razón, la pregunta parecía irrelevante.

–De compras.– repitió ella sin realmente hacer que suene como una pregunta. Alargó la mano hacia su ropa y la puso en su regazo.

–A comprar _comestibles_ también.

Sus ojos se movían de su ropa a la cara de él. Él estaba sonriendo, pero la mirada de preocupación no acababa de desaparecer de su rostro, sin embargo, pronto fue eclipsado por completo por su sonrisa.

–¿Cómo te sientes? –le preguntó en voz baja. –¿Elena?

¡Si él sólo se limitara a hacer la pregunta!... Ella clavó las uñas en sus pantalones vaqueros. Deseó que dejara de decir su nombre. O por lo menos dejara de decir su nombre en esa voz suya que encendía todo lo que ella trataba de extinguir.

–Voy a vestirme.– dijo ella bruscamente, levantándose de un salto, y salió de la cocina tan rápido que Damon pensó que sería muy fácil enseñarle a moverse a velocidad vampírica.

* * *

–Eres bienvenida a permanecer aquí todo el tiempo que quieras.– dijo Stefan con una pequeña sonrisa, cuando, después de que Bonnie se fuera, Caroline se dejó caer en un sillón, y no parecía pensar en ir a ninguna parte.

–Tenemos que ir a por Elena.– dijo esta, mirando a su alrededor con ojos ciegos. – No es seguro para ella estar lejos de aquí y de nosotros. A solas con Damon.– se corrigió, para ser justos, pero luego añadió después de pensarlo de nuevo. – Especialmente con Damon.

–Especialmente con Damon a solas.– ofreció Matt con una pequeña sonrisa.

Caroline silenciosamente abrió mucho los ojos hacia él, pero Matt le devolvió la mirada, como si él no supiera lo que quería decir. Caroline rodó sus ojos y miró a Stefan, que movió los ojos hacia la ventana con una expresión pensativa en su rostro.

–Creo que deberíamos ir a casa.– dijo Caroline, por fin, de repente dándose cuenta de que llevaban toda una noche de insomnio.

Stefan se acercó con ellos a la puerta, pero cuando la abrió para ellos, retrocedió al verlo.

– Caroline.

–¿Qué quieres?– preguntó Caroline con una mueca de disgusto, con irritación evidente en su voz. Ella cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, y miró a Klaus, tratando de ver más allá de la cara de Tyler y realmente mirar a Klaus. – ¿Ha cambiado de opinión? ¿Y ahora qué? ¿Quieres convirtamos a Elena en una mujer lobo? ¿O tal vez mitad mujer lobo, mitad sirena?

Tyler miró a Stefan que le miraba de manera similar a como lo hacía Caroline. Miró a Matt, pero su expresión era seria y sombría.

Tyler exhaló con dificultad.

–Caroline, soy _yo_.– dijo, dando unos pasos hacia ella.

Ella caminó unos pocos pasos hacia atrás.

–¡Aléjate de mí!

Matt se interpuso entre ellos. Tyler le lanzó una mirada de soslayo.

–¡Caroline!

Había una expresión herida tan sincera en el rostro de Tyler que por un momento Caroline perdió toda sensación de estar segura de nada.

–¿Estás diciendo que en verdad eres tú?– Matt preguntó con cautela, entrecerrando los ojos.

Caroline y Matt intercambiaron una mirada consternada y luego miraron a Stefan cuyos ojos estaban fijos en Tyler.

–Sí, eso es exactamente lo que estoy diciendo.–dijo Tyler, exasperado, dando a Matt un vistazo tan irritado que Matt no tenía duda de que era en realidad Tyler. – Soy yo. – Él vaciló antes de continuar en voz más baja. – Al menos... al menos por el momento.– agregó abatido.

* * *

Elena miró obstinadamente la copa de cristal delante de ella, sintiéndose completamente estúpida por estar cerca de las lágrimas ante el recuerdo del cereal.

–Por lo menos aprecia el hecho de que te estoy sirviendo el desayuno en vez de enviarte a conseguirlo tú misma.– Damon chocó su taza contra la suya propia con lo que Elena consideraba una sonrisa muy irritante, y se recostó en su silla, tomando un sorbo.

Reuniendo su coraje, Elena levantó su vista hacia él, y lo miró durante un segundo y luego cerró los ojos antes de abrirlos de nuevo, volviendo a mirar a su propia taza. Su taza que estaba llena de sangre. De _sangre_. De _sangre humana_.

Aunque por primera vez se le ocurrió que tratar con la sangre iba a ser más fácil que tratar con _él_.

Damon le dio un toque por debajo de la mesa con ligeros golpes con el pie a los de ella, pero ella le dio una patada bastante dura como respuesta.

–Él ni siquiera_ noto_ que había perdido tal cantidad insignificante de sangre, Elena. ¿Prefieres drenar un lindo conejito?– Hizo su mejor cara de conejito y Elena no pudo evitar reír un poco.

Damon le dio una sonrisa ladeada.

–Ahora bebe.– dijo seriamente. – No voy a ser capaz de enseñarte ningún truco si no lo haces.– él movió sus cejas, pero la cara de Elena se puso seria otra vez mientras recorría con la mirada el vaso en frente de ella.

Inhalando profundamente ella tomó la taza con ambas manos y bebió la mitad de su contenido de una sola vez.

–No sabe tan mal como antes.– dijo ella, mirando a Damon.

–Bueno, eso es una buena señal, ¿no? No debes pensar más en ello como sangre. Ahora es _comida_.

–Es sangre humana, Damon.– dijo ella con una voz sin sentido, pero luego se bebió el resto de la sangre de la taza y la tragó con un gemido ahogado. – ¿Qué hacemos ahora? –preguntó con una voz decidida, recogiendo su ingenio y sacudiéndose el abrumador sentido de disgusto. Dudaba de que alguna vez se fuera. Una parte de ella no quería que sucediera. Estar disgustada por ser un vampiro la hacía sentir humana. Ella sólo quería aferrarse a esa mentira por un tiempo.

–Saldremos al anochecer…

–¿Al anochecer? Son – Elena miró el reloj.– las 8 de la mañana. ¿Qué vamos a hacer hasta el anochecer?

Damon sonrió y ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado entrecerrando los ojos hacia él con fingida exasperación. Él se encogió de hombros y se levantó.

–Necesitas practicar como alimentarte. Vamos a empezar con eso.– Él recogió las tazas vacías y las llevó al fregadero.

Elena miró a derecha e izquierda, y tras un momento de reflexión se levantó y fue hacia él.

–¿Qué quieres decir con lo de practicar como alimentarme?– Ella cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y lo miró con recelo.

Sus ojos se dirigieron a sus manos, y ella lo observó, _fascinada_, como enjuagaba las tazas y las guardaba.

–Me refiero a practicar como alimentarte, Elena.– Damon se apoyó en el mostrador, reflejando su postura, y se apresuró a levantar la mirada hacia su rostro. – ¿De qué otra forma se supone que sobrevivirás? ¿Robando bolsas de sangre de los hospitales de todo el país? – Elena se encogió interiormente, la sola idea le hacía sentir náuseas. Curiosamente, la hacía sentir más náuseas que, ¿cómo lo había llamado él? _La forma tradicional._ – Eso lo puedes hacer de vez en cuando, pero no puedes confiar en hacerlo siempre.

–Lo sé.– Ella exhaló lentamente. – Pero has dicho que no vamos a ir a ninguna parte hasta el anochecer.– aprovechó rápidamente la oportunidad para cambiar el rumbo de la conversación. Para alejar todo lo que iba a suceder.

Damon la miró fijamente por un segundo.

–Te dije practicar, no alimentarte.– dijo sin perder el contacto visual con ella.

Ella le devolvió la mirada, un gesto pequeño en su frente al no entender.

–¿Qué quieres…?– Se interrumpió, con los ojos muy abiertos. – _No_.

Damon puso los ojos en blanco.

–Elena, pensé que habías dicho que no querías hacer daño a nadie, así que si todavía estás preocupada por eso, debes aprender a morder.– Había un toque de ligereza en su voz que de alguna manera hizo que su corazón se apretara... o golpeara furiosamente en su pecho, ella no estaba segura de cuál de los dos. – Una vez que bebas más sangre serás capaz de obligar a olvidar, pero incluso eso sólo es bueno para el dolor. Si no quieres dejar a alguien con un cuello roto que tome meses en sanar, debes practicar mordiendo.

No podía negar que sonaba razonable, pero por alguna razón el hecho de que estuvieran _razonablemente_ discutiendo ese tema en particular la hacía sentirse mareada.

–¡No puedo morderte!– exclamó Elena sin poder hacer nada, su expresión miserable.

–Claro que puedes.– Damon se apartó de la mesa y caminó hacia ella.

–Me dijiste que yo no haría daño a nadie, ¿pero piensas que voy a hacerte daño? ¿Crees que estaré bien haciéndote daño? – habló rápidamente, caminando hacia atrás, pero pronto se golpeó con la pared y no podía caminar lejos cuando se detuvo frente a ella.

–No, _no_, Elena. No creo eso. Además, puedo apagarlo, así que no hay razón en el _mundo_ por la que debas sentirte preocupada por eso.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció cuando se enfrentó con la visión del centelleo en sus ojos. No iba a dejar que hiciera esto y ella lo sabía.

–Lo cual es_ mi_ decisión, y no_ tu_ problema.– dijo Damon a lo que ninguno de los dos había dicho en voz alta. Tiró de ella hacia sí sujetándola por los hombros y le sostuvo la mirada. – Muérdeme.

Ella tragó saliva, tratando de concentrarme en sus palabras que eran lo suficientemente abrumadoras, y no en el hecho de que la estaba tocando, sus manos quemando sus hombros a través de la tela de su camisa. Ella estaba tratando de entender lo que estaba haciendo. Fuera lo que fuera que estaba haciendo, ella decidió lo que iba a funcionar mejor.

– Quiero que lo hagas tú primero.

Él parpadeó, confundido, pero la comprensión llegó cuando Elena se juntó todo su cabello húmedo, echándolo sobre uno de sus hombros y ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado.

–¿Estás _loca_, Elena? –preguntó con enojo, apartando abruptamente sus manos de ella. – ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

–Mikael se alimentaba de vampiros.– respondió Elena, sin pensar, sin saber muy bien cómo podía recordar aquello, pero muy agradecida a su mente de que lo hiciera. De otra forma, no habría realmente ninguna excusa para que ella hiciera esa propuesta tan ridícula. – ¿Por qué los vampiros no se alimentan de otros vampiros, de todos modos? –preguntó ella, realmente impresionada por la idea, por lo que sonó como legítima curiosidad.

–Debido a que ningún vampiro permitiría a otro vampiro que se alimentara de ellos. – contestó Damon a través de sus dientes.

–Bueno.– Elena ligeramente levantó la barbilla tanto como fue posible, con la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado. – Aquí hay uno.

–_Elena_.

–Muéstreme cómo.– dijo, sin inmutarse por los ojos, prácticamente dagas, que la miraban. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo más de lo que ella sabía lo que estaba intentando hacer. Sin embargo, por razones que no podía comprender se sentía bien. Parecía extrañamente lógico, y ella siguió ciegamente una voz interior que insistió en que continuara.

Damon acercó más su cara a la suya.

–Tú sabes cómo.

–Me acabas de decir que no lo sé. Tú fuiste el que me dijo que debía practicar.

Su boca se torció.

–¿Por qué quieres que lo haga yo?– Lo intentó una vez más, mirando casi miserable, pero no del todo sincero, y no ayudaba que él supiera que ella no podía responder sinceramente a la pregunta tampoco.

Ella se limitó a mirarlo, así que con un gemido ahogado de derrota, tomó un lado de su cara y deslizó su otro brazo alrededor de su cintura. Se miraron a los ojos, y él se estremeció ante la intensidad de su mirada. Bajando la boca a su cuello, él la sintió temblar violentamente, pero cuando él quiso retroceder, la mano de ella encontró un ancla en su hombro, sujetándole tan fuerte que no se atrevió a alejarse.

Se sentía como la niebla, como un susurro suave envolviéndose alrededor de su mente. La punzada de dolor que sintió era sólo una cadena de letras que usó cuando estaba pensando en eso, porque ella no podía sentir ningún dolor. Ella lo hubiese apagado (subconscientemente reconoció que él incluso no le había sugerido que hiciera eso). Ella sintió como sus colmillos se hundieron en su piel, pero en vez de la sensación aguda y desagradable que esperaba, sólo había calor que se apoderó de ella y el brillo detrás de sus párpados cerrados.

No debió haber durado mucho tiempo. Le pareció que él se echó hacia atrás muy rápidamente, mirándola con aprensión, preocupación y algo más, algo que no podía soportar porque ella también lo sentía.

Para que no darle dio tiempo a decir nada, ella se inclinó hacia adelante, manteniendo una mano en su hombro, y la otra tomando su antebrazo mientras avanzaba la boca hacia su cuello. Estaba segura de que no era el olor de la sangre lo que la ahogaba. Estaba embriagada con el aroma de su piel, pero no podía permitirse pensar en eso. Era más fácil encontrar una excusa, y puesto que la excusa era fácil de encontrar se obligó a creer, aunque sólo fuera por un segundo, que sólo estaba practicando cómo alimentarse, que no era más que un vampiro, y no Elena, que no era Damon, que ella no lo quería, que ella no quería esto, que no estaba sucediendo. Ligeramente rozando su piel con los labios, cerró los ojos y se concentró, sintiendo sus colmillos sobresalir de su boca.

Estaba tan absorta en lo que hacía que casi no se escuchó el sonido que hizo él cuando ella le mordió.

–Busca una vena, Elena.– susurró con una voz tan divertida como las circunstancias lo permiten.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron de golpe. Cerrar los ojos mientras mordía la piel de alguien claramente no era una buena idea.

–Lo siento.– murmuró y luego hundió sus dientes en su piel una vez más. _Lo siento ... Lo siento..._

* * *

Bonnie estaba sentada en el suelo de la habitación de su abuela, estudiando el libro de magia negra. Cerrando el libro, apoyó la cabeza contra la pared y suspiró.

Esto nunca iba a funcionar.

Poniéndose de pie, Bonnie se acercó a la cama y tomó la foto de su abuela de la mesita de noche. "Eres más fuerte que todo esto." Ella estuvo mirando la foto durante mucho tiempo, y era casi seguro que después de algún tiempo su abuela comenzó a sonreírle.

O quizás esto funcionara, después de todo.

* * *

**REVIEWS:**

**UshieVictoria:** De nada, gracias a ti por leerlo. Un placer el traducirlo :) . Sí, con fanfics se hace más amena la espera jejeje ¡Gracias por tu review!

**AagussBlack:** Pues cuando los traduzco son después de los capítulos, si fue bueno, pues con ánimos, y si fueron como los últimos, pues así me calmo y me animo algo. Lo de la tercera temporada parece que no lo harán, ese corte que hubo radical en el 3x14 con lo de "Quizás ese es el problema" que compartían menos escenas juntos, luego 3x19 para animar y luego ya el resto hasta el finale pues ya lo sabemos todos como fue xD. Pero sí que en la tercera fue Stefan con la humanidad apagada y Damon y Elena queriendo devolvérsela y ahora serán los hermanos para Elena. Esta Elena (por lo que vi en la promo) me recuerda al Damon "sin humanidad". La forma tirada en la carretera, muy de Damon, y cuando Damon le dice que se controle me recordó al 3x04, justo cuando Elena le decía que se controlara que no podía hacer eso en la ciudad, no junto a ella, y Damon se iba casi como con el mismo gesto que Elena ahora.

Elena era y es la humanidad de Damon y espero que ahora Damon sea la de Elena.

Eso sí, estoy triste porque de alguna manera pienso que la Elena que conocimos ya no va a volver. Ya le han quitado todo lo que le hacía ser "Elena". Fue muy dura la escena de la propia Elena prendiendo la casa, con su hermano y todos los recuerdos, y ni siquiera echar una última mirada.

Sobre lo de aceptar el hecho de ser un vampiro, pues es que no le dieron ni semanas para aceptarlo, enseguida estaba la esperanza de la cura. Caroline se adaptó muy bien, Damon recordamos el episodio que dijo que lo que más extrañaba era ser humano, pero se adaptó también por que no quedaba otra. Era vivir así o a la manera del Stefan actual. Stefan pienso que no lo llega a aceptar (no me refiero a cuando estaba en modo ripper) y es por eso que no puedo aceptar a la Elena vampira. Como no creo que acepte a la de ahora (si lo hace, me da algo: ¿A la Elena vampira pero con humanidad la hacías sentir mal y ahora con esta sin humanidad no? xD).

Muy cierto, no se puede estar con alguien a medias.

De nada, gracias a ti por tu review :D

**QUEENBLUEVAMPIRE-V:** Me alegro mucho leerte de nuevo, y que te hayan gustado los capis :D. Sí, pobre Elena, pero Damon, déjala , con lo bien que estaba la chiquilla jajaja, menos mal que no paso algo parecido en el 4x07 XD.


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

No sabía si podía hacer esto con nadie más. Ella dudaba que alguien más lo hubiera entendido.

Más tarde, pasaron una hora en completo silencio, sentados el uno junto al otro, pero sin mirarse. Elena no estaba segura de qué había pasado exactamente, pero se sentía más tranquila, y estaba bastante segura de que tenía poco que ver con la sed de sangre. _Sangre_. La palabra parecía tan extraña para ella. Al igual que el nombre de un medicamento en un idioma extranjero.

–Fue tu sangre la que usó Meredith.– dijo ella en voz baja, rompiendo el silencio.

–Quizás.– dijo Damon en el mismo tono después de reflexionar por un momento, sin saber lo que significaba, si acaso eso significa algo. –¿Significaría algo para ti si lo hizo?.– No había nada particularmente exigente en cuanto a su tono, pero Elena se mordió el labio con una pequeña mueca de todos modos.

–Sí. No. No lo sé.– Ella se movió en su asiento, con el deseo de cambiar el extraño estado de ánimo en que se encontraba, pero de alguna manera sólo lo hacía más extraño. – No puedo imaginar lo que significaría...

Por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver como los ojos de él vagaron hacia arriba y abajo de su cara.

–¿Qué _puedes_ imaginar, Elena?

Ella suspiró, parpadeando rápidamente. No podía imaginar _nada_, siempre y cuando tuviera algo que ver con él. Siempre hacía algo diferente, algo menos, algo más, nunca sabía qué esperar, y cuando ella trató de imaginar lo que cómo sería... cómo sería ser parte de esta imprevisibilidad que lo rodeaba, acercarse lo suficiente como para ser afectada – al centro – por cada tormenta, para permitir de buen grado que pueda ejercer esa clase de poder sobre ella... No, no podía imaginar eso en absoluto.

–Dijiste que me enseñarías algunos trucos.– Elena cambió de tema con sutileza. –¿Hay algo que podamos hacer dentro de la casa?– Ella lo miró con tanta fortaleza como pudo. Su cercanía por sí sola no era tan terrible como la familiaridad repentina de la misma.

Cuando ella bajó la mirada hacia el espacio en el sofá que había entre ellos se dio cuenta de que su mano se apretaba contra la suya. Ella no podía recordar cuándo había sucedido.

–Quizás todo esto es una mala idea. Tal vez deberíamos volver a casa.–espetó ella, comenzando a temer que ella estaba olvidando demasiado. Muy fácilmente, podría hacerse creer a si misma que estaban en el fin del mundo, en medio de la nada, lejos de todo, – pero era una ilusión, y aunque no lo parecía ahora, todas las reglas y las promesas aún eran ciertas, y si rompía algo en esta extraña y fascinante no–realidad, se quedaría roto, en _la _realidad, para siempre.

Ella lo miró, y él tenía otra vez esa expresión que ella aborrecía absolutamente, aunque ella ni siquiera podía describirla correctamente. Se sentía como que ansiaba honestidad, sin embargo, a veces la honestidad parecía hacerle daño, y ella no sabía qué hacer al respecto.

_"Tal vez ese es el problema."_

Dudaba que él hubiese sospechado alguna vez que sus palabras significaban que _ella_ tuvo la culpa, que él debía salvarse a sí mismo porque no creía que ella pudiera salvarlo.

–Todo lo que tienes que hacer es decirme que quieres ir a casa.– dijo él, y ella le lanzó una mirada exasperada. Estaba claro que no sabía lo que quería, pero él podría haberla salvado.

–Me resulta difícil de creer, viendo que ni siquiera puede ponerme en pie.–dijo con ironía, levantando ligeramente la mano, que seguía cerrada en la suya.

Muy lentamente, empezó a soltar su presa, con los ojos fijos en ella, y ella con enojo sacó su mano libre y saltó para ponerse en pie. Él la siguió en un instante, y antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de cambiar completamente él la inmovilizó contra la pared.

Una vez más, se encontró sin aliento, los efectos calmantes de la práctica de alimentación (o lo que demonios fuera) pudiera tener sobre ella se había ido en un instante, y sólo había un pensamiento, un sentimiento, un instinto que reemplazó todo en su cabeza, que circulaba por sus venas y le daba ganas de gritar y gritar y cruzar con sus uñas su cara. El aumento repentino de la emoción, de la violencia que por un momento ella comprendía como un huracán la asustó tanto que se quedó sin aliento en voz alta. Ella no quería sentirse así. Ella no quería tener esos pensamientos.

–¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Por lo menos sabes lo que estás haciendo? –preguntó ella entre dientes.– ¿Cómo el beber tu sangre va a ayudar? ¿Cómo es que algo de esto va a ayudar?

La mirada en sus ojos hizo que su corazón se apretara. Herirle a él era demasiado fácil, y ella quería sacudirlo, decirle que deje de _importarle tanto _por lo que ella, por lo que _cualquiera_ dijera cuando las palabras fueran expulsados por el miedo o la tristeza.

–No lo sé, _Elena_.– dijo con el ceño fruncido, y ella estuvo realmente sorprendida por la respuesta. –Tú no es _exactamente_ mi tipo promedio de problema.

Ella parpadeó con incredulidad, olvidándose de lo que había estado pensando hace un momento.

–¿Así que piensas que tú, _tú_ tienes un problema, y yo _soy_ _tu _problema? ¿_Soy_ un problema? –le preguntó, medio dándose cuenta de que no tenía ninguna razón para estar enojada. Era muy probable fuera su problema de hecho, y considerando todas las cosas, él podría el derecho soltárselo en la cara.

Ella esperaba que él entrar en una discusión, pero se limitó a inclinar la cabeza hacia un lado y levantar la mano para acariciarle la mejilla con el dorso de los dedos.

–Tú eres el mayor problema que he tenido.– Ella quería decirle que en realidad era al revés, pero continuó.– Hay que encontrar una solución para esto, Elena.– dijo él con voz firme, calmada, aparentemente ignorando el hecho de que ella se apoyaba en su toque.

Ella lo miró inquisitivamente, con el rostro contorsionado en una mueca.

–¿Solución para qué?

–Está bien que estés atrapada dentro de un vampiro, o un vampiro atrapado dentro de ti.– Él le tomó la cara entre las manos, acercándola más a él. –Pero no tiene por qué ser siempre una trampa. Sólo tienes que encontrar una manera de controlar esto.

Finalmente cayó en la cuenta de a qué se refería, aunque vagamente sospechaba que él estaba leyendo los sentimientos de ella equivocadamente en estos momentos. Ella miró a sus labios. O tal vez él tenía razón, y ella estaba equivocada.

La realidad comenzó a deslizarse fuera de ella. Entonces se dio cuenta del hecho de él sosteniendo su rostro entre sus manos no era más que algo que hacía por costumbre, sino más bien una manera de detener que ella le besara a él incluso antes de que ella lo descubriera ... se diera cuenta ... Ella no sabía lo que era.

–Elena.

Su voz era suave, y él la miró con tanta ternura que la hubiera hecho llorar si ella no estuviera _tan_ enfadada con él por hacerle eso... por no hacer lo que ella quería que él...

–No puedo luchar con esto.– susurró entre dientes apretados, las lágrimas asomaban a sus ojos ante el sonido de su propia voz, como de ronca, inhumana, pero al mismo tiempo, demasiado humana sonaba.

Él le sonrió. En pocas palabras, suaves, rozando su pulgar por el labio inferior.

–Elena, no te estoy pidiendo que luches contra esto.– dijo, mirando fijamente sus ojos. Su frente se arrugó en confusión.– Te estoy pidiendo que lo _controles_.

No sabía cuánto tiempo le tomó para procesar sus palabras. Durante cuánto tiempo se miraron a los ojos. Cuánto tiempo había pasado hasta que él deslizó sus manos fuera de sus mejillas y esperó a que asimilara sus palabras. Pero cuando finalmente lo hizo, ella respiró hondo y se inclinó un poco hacia adelante sólo para retroceder con los ojos entrecerrados. Él ni siquiera necesitaba abrir los ojos para _sentir_ su forma avanzar y alejarse intermitentemente, los labios más cerca y más lejos de los suyos. Abrió los ojos cuando habló.

–No es lo mismo, Damon. No es como la sed de sangre. No es _nada_ de eso.

–Pero puede parecer así.– argumentó Damon, rozando las lágrimas de su cara con los pulgares. –Todas las emociones pueden mezclarse en una sola, sobre todo al principio…

Ella le interrumpió, riendo nerviosamente a través de sus lágrimas.

–No me digas que no puedo diferenciar entre tú y una bolsa de sangre. No tengo hambre, y no estoy enojada.

–Pero puedes aprender a controlar la sed de sangre controlando _esto_.

–¡¿Qué pasa si yo no _quiero_ controlar _esto_!? –dijo con impaciencia–. Quizás podría controlarlo si solo fuera eso… Pero no se trata sólo de esto, Damon, se trata de _ti_.

Tenía el aspecto de alguien que quería creer en algo que obviamente no era cierto. Pero pronto la expresión se había ido, y él mismo la trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

–Ahora _estás_ enojada.

–¡Tú me estás _haciendo_ enojar!.– Ella dijo con impotente frustración, sintiendo como si estuviera golpeando los puños contra la pared. Ella estaba tratando de encontrar su camino a través de ese laberinto en su cabeza, pero en lugar de ayudarla a hacerlo, él la empujaba fuera de la pista que estaba trabajando tan duro de descubrir.

–Bien. Enójate. Asegúrese de saber lo que se siente al estar enojada. ¿Cómo te hace sentir. ¿Qué te hace hacer?.– Él la miró a los ojos con el fomento de la intensidad. – Así no te alcanzará un día, cuando menos te lo esperas.– añadió en voz baja, casi con voz apagada, y ella quería aferrarse a los recuerdos que brilló en sus ojos, pero él los enterró rápidamente.

Ella lo miró en silencio por un momento y luego negó con la cabeza.

–Esto no va a funcionar. Puedo controlar sed de sangre, pero no puedo controlar lo que siento…

–_Crees_ que puedes controlarlo, Elena, pero no es así.– dijo bruscamente.–Todavía no. Si no puedes controlar una emoción humana, no puedes controlar algo como eso.

Elena lo miró inquisitivamente.

–¿Crees que lo que siento... es por una emoción humana? ¿Te refieres a lujuria? – le preguntó en voz baja, de repente dándose cuenta.– ¿Crees que es así de simple?

Por primera vez se sentía como si de repente tuviera acceso a alguna extraña lucidez. Todo era más abrumador… pero también más claro.

–Elena…

O tal vez era simple, pero simple de una manera diferente.

–Tengo miedo.– dijo ella, respirando apresuradamente, tratando de leer sus propios pensamientos, en su mayoría ininteligibles.– Tengo miedo... de ti.

Él parpadeó.

–¿Tienes miedo de mí?.– repite y el tono de su voz indicaba que estaba casi ofendido. Eso hizo sonreír a Elena a pesar de las lágrimas en sus ojos. Las cejas de Damon levantadas en una mayor confusión.

–No en ese sentido.– empezó ella de nuevo, empezando a dudar de que ella sería capaz de llevar a cabo la confesión. Tomó aire y exhaló lentamente, haciendo el esfuerzo de no evitar los ojos de él. – Tengo miedo de lo que significaría... de cómo sería…– Ella cerró los ojos y volvió a abrirlos.–Tengo miedo de lo que me haces.– ella se rio sin humor. – Tengo miedo de que no sería yo nunca más.– dijo después de una pausa en voz baja y grave. – Que no sería la misma. Que tú no serías el mismo. Que nada sería lo mismo nunca más. Y tengo miedo de eso, Damon.

Él la miró, tratando de escuchar las palabras que ella decía en lugar de las que él quería oír.

–Tienes razón.– dijo sombríamente, estudiando su rostro, y una punzada de dolor causado por sus palabras le hizo darse cuenta de lo mucho que había ella había querido que él estuviera en desacuerdo. Pero entonces su expresión cambió, y se inclinó hacia ella hablando con voz suave y melódica: – Tienes razón en que nada sería lo mismo Elena, pero ¿alguna vez paso por tu mente que no iba a ser peor? – Su voz se redujo a un susurro, con los ojos brillantes.– Podría ser _mejor_.

Ella lo miró como lo haría en el cielo estrellado. No, nunca había pasado por la cabeza que sería para mejor. A partir de su experiencia parecía que cuando algo cambia, por lo general cambió para peor. Se sentía como si cada paso que ella había tomado alguna vez condujo a una tragedia, por lo que ella quería quedarse donde estaba y mantenerse a sí misma y a los demás seguros.

–Piense en ello.– dijo, con una breve sonrisa en su boca. Dio un paso lejos de ella. – Pero ahora volvamos de nuevo a tu formación, y hagamos algo más simple.– dijo él, y se movió con velocidad vampírica hasta el otro lado de la habitación. – Tu turno.– dijo con un guiño.

Se sintió un poco decepcionada de que él terminara la conversación tan bruscamente, aunque tal vez era para mejor. Necesitaba un poco de tiempo para pensar.

–Eso es fácil.– dijo ella, mordiéndose el labio, tratando de calmarse. Por extraño que parezca, ella con mucho gusto se zambulló en la realidad en donde el que ella es un vampiro era el tema principal. Mientras esto servía como una cláusula de escape, pensó que podría vivir con ello.

Damon le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada.

–Impresióname.

* * *

–Sabes que he perdido mi magia.– repitió Abby, y por décima vez en los últimos diez minutos Bonnie preguntó por qué lo había intentado.– No te puedo ayudar".

–Puedes no tener magia, pero todavía tienes el conocimiento. A menos que,– Bonnie hizo una pausa.– no _quieras_ ayudarme.

Abby sacudió la cabeza con una mueca.

–Sabes que eso no es cierto.

–Yo no sé _nada_ cuando se trata de ti.– dijo Bonnie desapasionadamente, con los ojos fijos en su madre, quien le devolvió la mirada, sorprendida por las palabras, pero sin mirar cómo le afectados como Bonnie habría esperado. Aunque ahora que Abby era un vampiro, su tendencia a reprimir sus sentimientos probablemente se intensificó, por lo que ¿qué otra cosa podía esperar?

–Yo te quiero ayudar.– dijo Abby sin sonreír, dando un paso hacia Bonnie. –¿Qué quieres que haga? –preguntó ella, arrugando la frente y mirando el libro mágico en manos de Bonnie.

–No es un hechizo con el que quiera jugar.

Abby abrió mucho los ojos en ella.

–Sabes lo peligroso…

–Esa no es la ayuda que necesito de tu parte.– cortó Bonnie.– Hice un acuerdo con Klaus.– la cara de Abby fue drenada de todo color. – O más bien, eso es lo que él cree.– añadió Bonnie, entrecerrando los ojos.– Estuve de _acuerdo_ para que él tome el relevo de vez en cuando. Esa es la única manera de asegurar que no va a saber lo que estoy haciendo.– agregó notando una falta total de comprensión en el rostro de Abby.– Y esta es la única manera para mí para saber lo que realmente está planeando.

–¡Bonnie! Esto es... ¡Ni siquiera tu abuela intentaría algo como esto!

Bonnie se puso rígida.

–¿Cómo lo sabes? Estuviste perdida demasiados años para ser capaz de decirlo.– Ellas simplemente se miraron en silencio durante un rato. Por fin Bonnie suspiró y dijo en voz baja y controlada.– Si se mete en mi cabeza, yo puedo entrar en la suya.– Sus manos se cerraron en puños cuando la cara de su abuela cruzó por su memoria, dejando lágrimas en sus ojos.– _Soy_ lo suficientemente fuerte para esto.

* * *

Habían pasado un par de horas después del amanecer, y los pálidos rayos del sol fueron escondidos desde arriba y en medio de las cortinas de la sala de estar de la casa de huéspedes, estableciendo el polvo radiante.

–¿Estás diciendo que Klaus sólo... sigue teniendo el cuerpo de vez en cuando?.– preguntó Caroline, sonando tan irritado que Tyler sentía como si ella pensara que él era el culpable.

–No es mi culpa, Caroline.– dijo, mirando a Matt como apoyo.

–Entonces, ¿dónde está, cuando no está en ti?– inquirió Matt con total naturalidad. Tyler lo miró como si él acabara de ser apuñalado por la espalda.

–¿Crees que esto es divertido?– le preguntó Tyler, sacudiendo la cabeza hacia los dos.

–De hecho esa es una buena pregunta, Tyler.– dijo Caroline, mirando a Matt, que se encogió de hombros.

–Tenemos todas las razones para creer que el cuerpo de Klaus no está disponible para él, así que no es sorpresa que tengamos curiosidad.–observó Stefan cautela.

Tyler puso los ojos en blanco.

–Bueno, tal vez debas verificarlo dos veces. Lo único que sé es que él se hace cargo, y luego se va. Yo no te puedo decir nada más.

–Tal vez no eres el único al que posee.– dijo Matt, pensativo, pero Caroline no estaba de humor para discutir más sobre ello.

–Tenemos que trabajar en un código secreto, entonces.– dijo ella, arrugando la frente en sus pensamientos. Tyler le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva.– Así sabremos cuando es Klaus.

Tyler asintió y se alejó de ellos. Caroline miró a Stefan y Matt, como si pudieran explicar la reacción de Tyler.

–No puedo quedarme aquí.– dijo Tyler, volviéndose hacia ella de nuevo, sus ojos tristes, viendo la luz en los suyos.

–¿De qué estás hablando?– Caroline preguntó con incredulidad, con sonrisa nerviosa, rápidamente caminando hacia él.

–No es seguro, Caroline. ¿Qué pasa si Klaus está planeando algo? Y por supuesto que lo está, así que... ¿Qué pasa si no os dais cuenta de... que es él? Yo no me perdonaría si te hace daño, a cualquiera de vosotros. Tengo que _permanecer lejos_.

–¿De qué estás hablando?.–repitió Caroline en agitación. –¿Cómo podría yo no notar que es él y no tú?"

Tyler sonrió brevemente.

–Hace un momento pensaste que era él y no yo.

–¡Pero eso es porque yo no lo sabía!

–Tengo que averiguarlo por mi cuenta.– la interrumpió Tyler, intercambiando una mirada con Matt quien asintió con gravedad.

Caroline miró a Tyler con incredulidad, congelada en el lugar mientras él salía de la habitación, el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse tras él le sonó como el sonido más surrealista del mundo.

* * *

Dos floreros y un reloj eran las únicas bajas en la batalla que Elena luchó para aprender a moverse a una velocidad sobrenatural en interiores amueblados.

–¿Está seguro de que a la señora Flowers no le importará?

Damon sonrió.

–Sólo recuerda pensar en el destino en lugar de la distancia.– dijo, recogiendo los pedazos restantes de un jarrón roto.

–Tengo sed.– dijo Elena, de repente, cayendo hacia abajo en el sofá, sintiendo como su respiración se aceleraba. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que tenía mucha hambre, pero las palabras sólo hablaban y ella las siguió, luego empezó a sentir hambre.

La mano de Damon se congeló, suspendida en el aire mientras la miraba fijamente. Ella estaba claramente haciendo un esfuerzo admirable para sonar casual.

–¿Dieta o alta en calorías? –le preguntó en tono de broma.

Elena levantó la vista lentamente, encontrando su mirada.

Asegurándose de no dejar caer las piezas del florero que había recogido del suelo, Damon se puso de pie.

–¿El policía o yo?

Elena lo miró fijamente. Ella le habría reprendido de nuevo por robar la sangre de los agentes de policía y servírselo a ella para el desayuno sin siquiera decirle al respecto, pero la broma de su oferta - que estaba destinado claramente a ser una broma - hizo imposible para ella que pensara en tales nimiedades. Tal vez si quería reconciliarse con la idea de ser un vampiro, ella debía ante todo reconciliarse con la forma en que la hacía sentir, con la forma en que ella quería que él la hiciera sentir, con lo que ella quería.

Y lo que ella quería era estar cerca de él, y, por ahora, (_"está bien... es solo que no ahora",_ parpadeó y se quedó sin aliento) sólo había una manera de hacerlo...

–Estaría bien con la tuya.– dijo sin aliento, casi sin reconocer su propia voz, y no reconocer en absoluto el proceso de pensamiento que la había llevado a proferir tales palabras.

Sin decir una palabra, Damon salió de la habitación y se sentó muy quieta escuchándolo lanzar los fragmentos del jarrón roto lejos, lavándose las manos, dejándolas secas… podía imaginar cada gesto sin verlo. Luego volvió a entrar en la habitación y se dirigió hacia ella.

No entendía por qué quería hacerlo de nuevo, por qué no podía recuperar el aliento cuando él la miraba, por qué temblaba ante la sola idea de su toque, por qué se subió a su regazo cuando él se sentó y dejó que la sostuviera mientras ella hundía sus colmillos en su cuello, por qué cuando se echó hacia atrás, ella sin decir palabra se ofreció a devolver el favor, y por qué, cuando él le susurró con voz ronca: _"Prefiero besarte"_, ella le besó.

* * *

**REVIEWS:**

**QUEENBLUEVAMPIRE-V:** Hola, gracias por tu review :) Pues es un fanfic ya completo, consta de 22 capítulos. La autora lo escribió en verano, mientras se esperaba por la temporada 4, por lo que no hay nada de los nuevos capítulos. Pero no puedo contarte si hay escenas parecidas o si pierde la humanidad ;)

**UshieVictoria:** Gracias por tu nuevo review, un gusto leerlos. Ya está aquí el nuevo capítulo, espero que la última escena también te gustará tanto como el intercambio de sangre ;P

**Muchas gracias a todos los que leéis el fanfic, espero que os guste :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo 7**

–Vamos, Elena.– Damon levantó la mano de Elena y la guio hacia la manga de su chaqueta de cuero. – Es casi de noche. No debemos desperdiciar las horas nocturnas.

–No necesito una chaqueta. ¿A dónde vamos?.– Elena le preguntó de mala gana mientras le seguía hasta la puerta. Ella había querido ir, pero ahora que estaban saliendo, estaba empezando a pensar que no quería ir a ningún lado, después de todo.

Damon abrió la puerta para ella, y Elena salió a la calle, mirando a su alrededor, buscando un planeta distante. Se sentía diferente: el suelo bajo sus pies, el aire en la cara, el cielo oscuro por encima, los árboles altos. Se sentía invisible cuando se comparaba con ellos. Pero ella no era invisible. Estaba muerta. Los árboles estaban vivos. Tal vez esa era la diferencia que sentía.

–Oh, ya sabes, solo a hacer algunos recados,– Damon cerró ruidosamente la puerta detrás de ellos, agitando a Elena, haciéndole salir de su ensoñación. – Comprar tu ropa interior, comer.– Dijo con una sonrisa ladeada.– Y yo necesito bourbon.– agregó en voz baja.

Elena le lanzó otra mirada sombría.

–Estoy seguro de que _eso_ va a ayudar,– Con un suspiro de exasperación se metió en el coche y Damon cerró la puerta tras ella.

Se habían besado y ahora era raro... en que no era raro en absoluto. Sus labios se sentían calientes y doloridos, y sin embargo, tuvo el descaro de comportarse como si nada hubiera sucedido. Tal vez no hubiera pasado nada. Tal vez sólo debería dejar espacio para esto en su rutina diaria. Tal vez, en algún momento entre Denver y la muerte, se convirtió en su rutina.

–¿Dónde estamos?– preguntó Elena en un tono más duro de lo que había previsto, luchando con el cinturón de seguridad que se negaba a trabajar.

–¿Necesitas el código postal?– Damon preguntó, inclinándose sobre ella y ayudándole con el cinturón, que era cualquier cosa menos útil.

–¿Alguien sabe dónde estamos?

Él la miró por un segundo antes de volverse de nuevo y arrancar el motor.

–_Sin_ los detalles.

–¿Cómo el código postal?

Él sonrió un poco.

Elena inclinó la cabeza hacia la ventana, aumentando los pensamientos mientras se dejaba ser ella misma, por primera vez desde la transición, pensando en lo que le esperaba en Mystic Falls… Sus reflexiones se detuvieron repentinamente cuando saltó en su asiento.

–¿Cómo hiciste eso? –preguntó ella con curiosidad, volviéndose hacia Damon con una sonrisa jugando en sus labios

Damon le dio una mirada inocente pero ella entornó los ojos y él le sonrió.

–Me llamaste por mi nombre. Oí tu voz. ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

–Yo no debería haber sido capaz de hacer eso.– dijo Damon, con sus oscilando entre ella y la carretera. – Deberías haberme bloqueado.

–¿Cómo podría bloquearte si yo no sabía que harías eso?

–Por lo general, sólo debería ser posible si estás agotado o herido. Si tú estás bien, tu mente debe percibir la amenaza y bloquear al intruso de forma automática. _A menos que..."_

–¿_A menos qué_?– Elena le preguntó, alzando las cejas.

Su boca se torció en una sonrisa breve.

–A menos que no me consideres una amenaza.

–Voy a tener que pensar en eso.– dijo Elena, apretando su cabeza contra el reposacabezas.– ¿Puedes leer mis pensamientos también? –preguntó después de una pausa con una pequeña desconcertante esperanza en su voz.

–Pregúntame eso dentro de trescientos años.

Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia él.

–¿Es tan difícil de aprender?– preguntó Elena, un poco decepcionada. Ella podría usar a alguien para que interpretara sus pensamientos por ella.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

–E incluso entonces sólo se puede hacer cuando alguien está dormido.

Elena pareció reflexionar sobre esto por un rato, con los ojos vagando por el coche. Trescientos años. No podía imaginarse a sí misma dentro de trescientos años. Pero era un pensamiento tranquilizador que incluso en trescientos años todavía estaría ahí.

–Di algo como eso otra vez.– dijo Elena con un suspiro, cerrando los ojos.

Ella rara vez había pensado sobre el lado mágico de ser vampiro. Tal vez podría estar bien. Tal vez podría evitar todas las trampas, maniobrar su camino a través de la oscuridad, nunca ver a nadie morir a su alrededor. Ella cerró los ojos para no llorar por su propia estupidez. Todo era una ilusión, lo sabía. Si se dejaba creer eso, volvería a apuñalarla en el corazón un día. No podía permitirse a sí misma creer que podría ser tan simple, que podría hacer que la eternidad sólo brillara.

Pero era tan tentador creer eso. Era tan fácil creer que, si todo de lo que tenía que preocuparse era como sentía la implacable necesidad de besar a alguien que se preocupaba por ella.

–¿Qué fue eso?– Elena preguntó, sonriendo suavemente por las palabras que había oído.

–Un poema.

–¿De quién?

Los ojos de Damon se quedaron mirándola antes de mirar de nuevo a la carretera.

Los ojos de Elena se abrieron con sorpresa.

–¿Hay más?

–No.

–Damon.

–¿Qué tal si ahora intentas decirme algo?– sugirió él, mirándola.

–¿Crees que puedo?

–_Siempre_ lo puedes intentar, Elena.

Elena miró de reojo a la carretera, su expresión convirtiéndose en pensativa.

Después de unos momentos sus ojos se dirigieron a Damon, pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de sonreír se dio cuenta de que no había oído nada.

–No funcionó, ¿verdad?–preguntó con desánimo.

–Elena, has sido vampiro por _un día_. Independientemente de eso, debes intentar todo lo que quieras probar. Pero si no funciona la primera vez _o_ a la noventa y nueve, sigue adelante e inténtalo de nuevo más tarde.

Ella asintió con la cabeza, metiendo el cabello detrás de las orejas, y desviando la mirada de él.

Damon esperó un momento antes de preguntar.

–¿Qué dijiste?

Elena se mordió el labio.

–Nada importante.– dijo en voz baja con un encogimiento de hombros, mirando pensativamente por la ventana.

* * *

–Hola.– dijo Stefan cuando Jeremy abrió la puerta, dándole la firma de Gilbert, la mirada de "¿en serio?", la luz del interior de la casa iluminaba el porche oscuro.

–¿Escuchaste algo sobre Elena?– le preguntó Jeremy, sorprendido por la idea. Parecía que su vida estaba hecha de malas noticias, y se preparó para lo que iba a escuchar ahora.

Las cejas de Stefan hacían una pequeña mueca.

–No… Quiero decir, he hablado con Damon.

–¿Regresaran pronto?

–No lo sé.– dijo Stefan en voz baja y hueca.– Me dijo que iban a Pennsylvania. Fue ayer. Llamé hoy también, pero él ha estado evitando mis llamadas.–añadió con una sonrisa breve y sin sentido del humor.– Oye, Jeremy, yo sólo quería explicarte algo.

Jeremy parecía que escuchar alguna explicación era lo último que quería hacer en ese momento, pero después, puso los ojos en él.

–No quiero ser parte de esto.– dijo con un suspiro.

–¿Ser parte de qué?

–Es la vida… de Elena.– Jeremy tragó rápidamente, haciendo una mueca. – Yo sólo quiero que ella esté bien. Y feliz. No quiero escuchar ninguna explicación. No te estoy juzgando. Entiendo que…

–No, no lo haces.– Stefan le interrumpió con calma.– Lo hice antes. Tomé esa decisión por hermano. Yo no quería quitárselo a Elena.

Jeremy estudió el rostro de Stefan en silencio por un momento.

–No estoy seguro de lo que quieres decir.– dijo, entrecerrando ligeramente los ojos en él.

Stefan movió sus ojos hacia el cielo antes de mirar a Jeremy.

–Cuando se convirtió, Damon no quería completar la transición. Pero lo convencí. Le _hice_ completar la transición, y tardó algún tiempo, mucho tiempo, el que me perdonara.

Expresión de Jeremy pasó de entendida compasión a una cautelosa incredulidad.

–Así que... no querías que Elena estuviera molesta contigo, ¿es por eso que no querías que completara la transición, así no tendrías que lidiar con ella, _quizás_, odiándote por ello?

Stefan parecía genuinamente sorprendido por la interpretación de Jeremy.

–Eso no es lo que estaba tratando de decir.

–Lo sé.– dijo Jeremy con un resoplido sin sentido del humor.– Pero tal vez eso es exactamente lo que pasó. Odiaba a Damon por darle a Elena su sangre. Estoy seguro de que ella odió eso también. Pero a él no le importó. Él no quería que ella muriera.

La boca de Stefan se torció en una sonrisa que era a la vez irónica y de buen carácter.– Yo no sabía que eras tan fan de Damon.

–Ya somos dos.– dijo Jeremy sin sonreír, cerrando la puerta.

* * *

Elena contuvo el aliento al ver a tanta gente en el centro comercial, seguir con su vida – su vida – tomando su tiempo, corriendo en alguna parte. Se sentía muy consciente de sí misma, y le preguntó Damon si era seguro para ellos estar aquí. ¿Y si ella hacia algo imprudente?

–¿Cómo?– Damon preguntó con una sonrisa torcida, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de la cintura de Elena.

Elena resopló por lo bajo.

–Ese es un método muy sofisticado para asegurar que no lo haré.– Pensó que debería haber dicho algo más, pero realmente no sabía por qué.

–No por tu cuenta.– susurró Damon en su oído, y ella sintió fuegos artificiales brotar de su cabeza y correr todo el camino hasta la punta de los dedos.

Nunca había sido tan consciente de su hombro apretado contra el hombro de alguien más. No habría significado nada si no fuera el hombro de Damon. Pero lo era. Las luces a su alrededor parecían aún más brillante de lo habitual. Todos los colores parecían más vivos, y estaba empezando a pensar que era algo fascinante, sin importar la razón. Entraron en una de las tiendas y poniendo los ojos en blanco, Elena notó de qué tipo era.

–No creo que realmente necesitamos esto.– murmuró Elena, mirando entre Damon y una botella de bourbon.

–Es sábado, querida.–dijo Damon en un tono casi suplicante, y por el rabillo del ojo, Elena vio a la cajera sonríe ante ellos.– Dijiste que podía beber los fines de semana.– Damon dio un beso rápido en la mejilla de Elena dejándola inmóvil, y pagando por la botella.

Salieron de la tienda y siguieron caminando.

–Por lo menos te estas divirtiendo.– murmuró ella en voz baja, mirando a la gente a su alrededor con ojos codiciosos. Se sentía como si estuviera separado de todos ellos por una pared invisible. Eran diferentes, de alguna manera. Pertenecían a algún lugar mientras ella iba a la deriva a unos cuantos centímetros por encima de todo, lejos de todo. Dondequiera que su mundo estuviera ahora, no era aquí.

–¿No puedes solo jugar? – Pensó que estaba caminando por una delgada línea entre tomar ventaja de la situación y permitirse soñar despierto por un rato, y ella no parecía tener la intención de invalidarle el que soñara despierto, por lo que la atrajo aún más cerca de él.

–¿Cómo?– Elena le preguntó con ironía.

–¿Llamándome _cariño_?

Ella bufó, pero luego cuando se fueron a una tienda a escoger una chaqueta para que ella, ella de hecho utilizo la palabra _cariño_, y ella decidió que valía la pena hacerlo por el simple hecho de ver su cara al oír eso.

A pesar de que ella siempre decía que no necesitaba una chaqueta, cuando él la ayudó a ponérselo, ella sonrió. Parecía más como un disfraz, y ella se preguntó si ese era el punto. ¿Tal vez ella podía sólo fingir que era un vampiro? Por algún tiempo.

–Nunca dije que quería una chaqueta de cuero nueva.– dijo Elena, mirando su reflejo en el espejo. – Ya tengo una en casa.

–Leí en tu mente que es posible que quieras otra.– dijo Damon, tomándola de la mano mientras salía de la tienda. – Y ahora que te ves presentable y empiezas de nuevo a sonreír…

–A todo lo que tengas en mente, la respuesta es no.– dijo Elena, tratando de quitar su mano de la suya, pero él sólo apretó el agarre en respuesta.

–No seas una corta rollos, Elena. ¿No tienes ganas de hacer algo esta noche?

–No.

–Podríamos ir a bailar.– le guiñó un ojo con una sonrisa.

–No tengo ganas de bailar.

–O podríamos ir a ver una película.– apuntó a la lista de los títulos que había actualmente en los cines cuando pasaban junto a las taquillas. – _Amanecer_.– añadió cuando la mención de ver una película no atrajo su atención.

Elena volvió la cabeza hacia él y entrecerró los ojos.

–Muy divertido, Damon. Realmente gracioso.

Él abrió los ojos ante ella.

–¿Qué quieres decir, Elena? Sólo pensé que el título era pegadizo. ¿Sabes de qué va?

Ella le dio un codazo y sacudió la cabeza con exasperación. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta de que sus brazos estaban unidos. Pensó que en esos días notaba las cosas demasiado tarde.

–Podríamos ir a una librería.– dijo ella, apoyándose más en su brazo (ya que sus brazos ya estaban unidos de todos modos, no parecía una cosa extraña de hacer). Le recordaba algo, o tal vez no. Tal vez le recordaba a algo que nunca había sucedido.

–Suena como una noche salvaje.– dijo Damon y Elena apartó la mirada y contuvo una sonrisa.

–Si vamos a permanecer en esa casa durante un tiempo necesito un poco de entretenimiento. Además de tu compañía.

Damon sonrió.

–Todavía puedes sacar el máximo provecho de eso.

–Bueno…– ella comenzó, pero se detuvo cuando de repente Damon la empujó con él a un pequeño compartimiento. – ¿Qué estás haciendo?– Miró a su alrededor dándose cuenta rápidamente de que estaban en una cabina de fotos. – _No_.

–_Sí_. Siéntate aquí.– Tiró de su mano hasta que ella se sentó a su lado.

–Siempre me veo horrible en estos.– dijo Elena con resignación.

–Te prometo que no las pegaré por todo Mystic Falls.– respondió Damon con una sonrisa insertando monedas en las ranuras.

Luego se sentó y pasó el brazo alrededor de los hombros de Elena.

–Ahora _sonríe_, Elena.

* * *

Bonnie abrió los ojos y sonrió al anillo que tenía en la mano. Esperaba que a Elena le gustara el anillo que había escogido con Caroline. Tomando una pequeña caja de su estantería, colocó el anillo en el interior…

Se quedó helada.

_Ahora no ahora no ahora no_…

El canto en la cabeza se desvaneció.

Bonnie estaba rígida mirando el anillo. Ella inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado y después de un momento de consideración tomó el anillo de la caja de nuevo, y lo miró contra la luz de la lámpara.

–¿Qué te parece, Bonnie? – dijo Bonnie en voz alta. – ¿Vamos a añadir una característica especial a esta preciosa cosita?

* * *

Elena sonriendo (_"¿Ves? Puedes."_),Damon fingiendo morderla (_"Deja de babear sobre mi nueva chaqueta. Literalmente."_), Sus mejillas apretadas (_"No puedo sonreír cuando te estás aplastando contra mi cara._ _"_), con gafas de sol (_" ¿Cuándo las conseguiste? "_), poniendo mala cara (_" ¿En serio? "_), besándose (_" Damon, no…"_), mostrando sus colmillos.

–No quiero ver estas,– dijo Elena con una mueca, mirando a Damon que entrecerró sus ojos hacia ella. Ella resopló para sí misma.– Por supuesto. Ese es el punto.

No tenía idea de cómo la convenció finalmente de hacer eso, pero por extraño que parezca, cuando ella miraba esas fotos, la visión que había estado temiendo todo el tiempo, ya no la aterrorizaba o disgustaba. Ella era un vampiro. Los vampiros tenían colmillos. Ella tenía los colmillos. Ellos eran más divertidos que feos de todos modos, por lo menos en las fotos. Ella no podía decir lo mismo de las venas alrededor de los ojos, pero tal vez llegaría a serlo... eventualmente.

Damon ladeó la cabeza a un lado, observando atentamente a Elena mientras ella miraba las fotos que tenía en sus manos.

–¿Lista para otra sesión de fotos?

Elena movió sus ojos hacia él.

–¿Crees que...– ella vaciló. – esto cambiaría lo que sientes por mí? –preguntó con una voz un poco tensa, resultaba difícil encontrar las palabras adecuadas. – Quiero decir, ¿te importa que sea una vampira? ¿Me hace una persona diferente a tus los ojos?

–A mis ojos.– repitió la frase con una pequeña sonrisa, divertida, aunque sus ojos permanecían serios.– Tú eres _Elena_. No una Elena humana o una vampira Elena. Elena. Tú.

–Pero _soy_ diferente. O puedo llegar a ser diferente.– argumentó ella, apartando la mirada, frunciendo la frente con sus pensamientos. – Tiene que importar.

–Lo haces sonar como si hubiese algunas expectativas a las que tendrías que estar a la altura.– dijo él, y ella contuvo el aliento al recordar las palabras que habían regresado. – No las hay y no lo eres.

–¿Qué pasa si las hay?– continuó, pensando que tal vez era cierto que no era diferente. Sus emociones se intensificaron pero todavía eran sus emociones.

–No entre nosotros, Elena.– dijo seriamente, antes de inclinarse hacia ella, y añadiendo en voz baja. – Me gustas tal como eres.– le guiñó un ojo.

Ella sonrió, y decidió seguir por el carril de los recuerdos.

–En cuanto a no estar a la altura de las expectativas de nadie.– dijo ella, levantando ligeramente la barbilla, como si estuviera a punto de hacer un anuncio oficial. – Quiero que sepas que tienes siempre, eventualmente, a la altura de la mía.– Él quería interrumpirla, pero ella le hizo callar con la mano sobre la suya. – No porque quisieras o porque yo quiera, sino por lo que eres.

Damon parpadeó rápidamente, frunciendo las cejas como si hubiera dicho algo preocupante.

–Entonces tengo razón y no hay expectativas.– dijo al fin, recuperando la compostura, y un tono más claro.– Acabas de inventarlo sobre la marcha.– Elena sacudió la cabeza con un bufido de exasperación. Dijiste "_eventualmente_".– agregó Damon para defender su interpretación.

–Está bien.– dijo Elena, enderezándose. – Sigue diciendo lo contrario. Sé la verdad de todos modos.

Damon puso los ojos en blanco.

–¿Y cuál es la verdad, Elena? –preguntó en un tono de humor sarcástico. – ¿Que debajo de este exterior frío, horrible, soy tu caballero andante con un corazón de oro?

Elena sonrió, y él asumió que compartía el sentimiento sarcástico, pero luego cambió de expresión, se inclinó hacia él, y con sincera confusión en la voz mientras hacia la pregunta:

–¿Qué frío, horrible exterior?

Cuando él dejó de sonreír, ella se rio y salió de la cabina de fotos. Luego frunció el ceño y parpadeó un poco, Damon rápidamente se puso de pie y la siguió.

–¿Por cuánto tiempo estuvimos aquí?– preguntó Elena cuando Damon ellos se dirigían a una tienda cercada, las palabras de ella aún seguían resonando en su cabeza.

–Es preferible continuar con lo de que me dejes la elección a mí.– dijo con una sonrisa, viéndola mirando casualmente a través de los vestidos mientras parecía estar pensando en otra cosa. Cuando terminó su escrutinio, y sus manos cayeron a un lado, extendió la mano y entrelazó los dedos con los de ella. Él la miró, y los ojos de ella se fueron de sus manos a su cara, pero ella no dijo nada.

–Así que ¿por cuánto estaremos aquí? –repitió la pregunta en voz baja, y él no estaba seguro de si ella realmente quería tanto que le conteste, o si había olvidado que ya había hecho la pregunta.

–Lo suficiente para que comiences a usar _colores_, Elena.– respondió él, sintiéndose mareado por sostenes su mano, que ella le dejase tomar su mano como si estuviera bien.

Elena abrió mucho los ojos hacia él.

–¿Estás criticando mi estilo? Yo no sabía que ahora eras también mi estilista.

–Odio tener que decírtelo, Elena, pero no tienes estilo. No hace falta ser un estilista para ver eso.

Todavía estaban discutiendo sobre su vestuario cuando llegaron a la librería.

–La sección Juvenil está por allí.– ofreció amablemente Damon, señalando a un pasillo cercano. – Tengo que encontrar algo y estaré de vuelta.– contestó a la artificial expresión de molestia de Elena con una sonrisa.

–Asegúrese de coger Autocontrol para Principiantes en tu camino de vuelta.– replicó Elena.

–Claro. ¿Quieres edición rústica o tapa dura?

Ella entrecerró los ojos mientras él se alejaba con una sonrisa.

Riendo para sí, Elena se dirigió a la sección de ficción y pasó tal vez unos minutos a solas allí antes de que Damon estuviera de vuelta, con un grueso y elaborado diario en su mano. Parecía sinceramente sorprendida cuando él se lo entregó.

–Casi me olvido de mi diario.– dijo ella, pensativa, tomando el diario y sosteniéndolo con ambas manos, mirando fijamente la tapa.

–Es el mejor momento para iniciar uno nuevo.– sugirió Damon con cautela. O simplemente escribir una historia.

Sus ojos se clavaron en él, brillantes y cautelosos.

–¿Cómo lo sabes? Yo nunca te dije eso. Que antes… yo quería ser escritora.– añadió cuando él parecía mirarla desconcertado.

Se encogió de hombros, en la boca el amago de una pequeña sonrisa.

–Supongo que es que te ves como una aspirante a escritora.

Ella sonrió.

–¿En serio? ¿Y eso por qué? ¿Por usar ropa aburrida?

Damon le devolvió la sonrisa.

–No. Sonriendo como sonríes en este momento, y _mirando_ realmente a las personas.

Elena lo miró en silencio durante un momento.

–Gracias por el diario.– dijo, abrazando el diario contra ella, sin saber qué más decir.

Caminaron alrededor de la tienda por un tiempo, escogiendo libros, CDs, DVDs, como si se fueran a una isla desierta durante un año. No podía recordar cuándo fue la última vez que había pasado un tiempo como este. Debe haber sido hace años, antes de que Mystic Falls se convirtiera en un lugar tan peligroso. Antes de que sus padres murieran.

Antes de que ella muriera.

–Aquí encontré algo.– Damon hizo un gesto con un DVD en frente de ella, sacudiéndola de su ensueño.

Miró la carátula esperando ver _Drácula_ o _Entrevista con el vampiro_, pero para su sorpresa vio _Eterno resplandor de una mente sin recuerdos_.

Contempló el título por un momento antes de mirarle a los ojos. Ella suspiró y dijo con una especie de nueva determinación en su voz:

–¿Qué tal una comedia?

* * *

Damon puso todas las bolsas de compras en el maletero y se alejó del coche.

–Pensé que nos íbamos ahora.– dijo Elena, su buen humor desvaneciéndose por el modo en que Damon miraba con ojos cautelosos alrededor del estacionamiento subterráneo.

–Antes de irnos... Es la ocasión perfecta para que intentes algo.

Elena se congeló y luego se trasladó a una velocidad vampírica a la puerta del pasajero, con la esperanza de entrar rápidamente y negarse a salir. Desafortunadamente, Damon fue más rápido, y le bloqueó el camino, agitando un dedo. Ella entrecerró los ojos, pero él la giro, agarrándola por los hombros y la llevó hacia delante.

–Voy a estar junto a ti. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es intentar obligar a alguien.

–Dijiste que no podía hacer eso todavía.– argumentó Elena, consternada ante la perspectiva, no tanto ante la perspectiva de la compulsión en sí, sino de obligar a alguien, y fallar.

–¿Desde cuándo empezaste a escucharme? – Él le dio la vuelta, y se sacudió el polvo imaginario de sus hombros. – Además, eso fue antes de empezar a beber grasa en vez de sangre desnatada.

Ella entrecerró los ojos, pero no tuvo tiempo de responder, porque Damon le dio la vuelta otra vez y vio a un hombre acercarse a un coche no muy lejos de ellos. Aparte de eso, el estacionamiento estaba vacío.

A regañadientes, siguió a Damon, y cuando estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca ella le preguntó el extraño si llegaba si sabía dónde estaba el ascensor, que fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente. El hombre levantó la vista y se concentró tan fuerte como pudo…

–Disculpa, pero ¿qué estás haciendo, dulzura?– El desconocido le dirigió una artificial mirada inquisitiva y apenas tuvo tiempo suficiente para darse cuenta de que algo andaba mal antes de que él se _abalanzara_.

* * *

**REVIEWS:**

**QUEENBLUEVAMPIRE-V:** Gracias por tu review :) No pude publicar el capítulo el lunes debido a no pude logearme en la web, pero hoy ya lo pude publicar. El de mañana lo paso al lunes :)

**UshieVictoria**: Un gusto siempre leer tus comentarios ^^ Pues no podría contestar, no por ser spoiler, sino porque hasta el capítulo que estoy traduciendo aún no se sabe xD

**ana:** Me alegro que te guste :)

**Pecado Rojo:** Para mí esta una Elena más real, ¿quién no estaría predispuesta para Damon?... jajajaja Nah, broma :P La autora se centró más en Damon y Elena, pero Stefan no tardará en hacer su aparición ;). Supongo que la diferencia que notas en las maneras de Damon y Elena es por como le gustaría más a la autora que fueran. Pero espero que este capítulo si te guste :) Sobre la trama, ¿te refieres a la de la tercera o cuarta temporada? Gracias por tu review :)

**vanesa:** Que bueno que te gustara, gracias por comentar :D


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPÍTULO 8**

El aliento de Elena quedó atrapado en su garganta y lanzó un ahogado grito de espanto al ver el rostro del extraño cambiar en un instante, sus colmillos extendiéndose. Pero antes de que él la agarrara, Damon la empujó a un lado, y al levantar la vista, oyó un chasquido, y el extraño cayó al suelo. Damon la miró por encima del hombro.

–Un vampiro.– exclamó Elena.

–Lástima que nos tomó uno para saberlo.– murmuró Damon, pasando por encima del cuerpo.– Vamos a irnos antes de que él se recupere...– dirigió hacia el desconocido una mirada de disgustado antes de tomar la mano de Elena y moverse rápidamente hacia a su coche. –¿Estás bien?– preguntó él, mirándola cuando se encontraban en la calle, acelerando hacia la carretera principal.

–Sí.– Elena sacudió el pelo detrás de las orejas. – Fue sólo ... inesperado.–Ella exhaló lentamente.–¿Por qué nos atacó? – continuó, tratando de retomar un tono más tranquilo. –¿No pudo simplemente decir que era un vampiro?

–Atacarnos en realidad pudo haber sido su intento de socializar. Además, – continuó Damon después de una pausa – algunas personas se ofenden cuando alguien trata de forzarlas, sin importar si son vampiros o no.– Miró a Elena. – Tú fuiste mi bofetada favorita.– dijo con una sonrisa. Hasta la fecha.

Elena lo miró con incertidumbre, sólo después de un momento comprendió a que se refería.

–Entonces yo no sabía que intentabas _obligarme_.

–Me molestó un poco más adelante.– Damon habló en voz baja y melódica mezclándolas muy bien, demasiado bien con la poca luz de la calle, con su estado de ánimo, _con_ ella. – Si de verdad estabas usando verbena, entonces ¿por qué, por unos segundos, parecía que la compulsión estaba funcionando?

Bufando en voz baja, Elena apartó los ojos de él.

–Estaba confundida por de ese sueño que me diste antes.– Ella suspiró, pensando en esa noche, esa extraña sensación de inquietud que había traído a su vida, que había encontrado en secreto emocionantemente agradable hasta que ella se había dado cuenta que estaba jugando un juego. No lo había abofeteado porque él hubiese tratado de besarla. Ella le había abofeteado porque había tratado de besarla por razones que no tenían nada que ver con ella.

–¿Qué sueño?

Antes las palabras de Damon le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad, pero ella no podía decir por la expresión de su cara si estaba bromeando o no. Él tenía que estar bromeando. Ella no pudo haber soñado eso por su cuenta. No entonces, no algo como eso. Volvió la cabeza para mirar a la carretera cuando sus ojos se abrieron ante lo que vio de repente en frente de ellos…

–Damon, ¡cuidado!

El pie de Damon pisó el freno y el coche derrapó al lado de la carretera. Era una visión casi surrealista, una pequeña bicicleta en el medio de la carretera oscura, pero a pesar de los pensamientos inspirados por películas de horror se bajaron del coche con la esperanza de que el niño tratando de andar en bicicleta a través de la carretera no fuera un fantasma maligno.

Avanzando hacia el niño en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Damon, apartó al niño de la bicicleta unos momentos antes de que un camión que venía en sentido contrario chocará casi por completo.

Elena corrió hacia ellos de manera regular hacía una madre consternada que surgió de una muy pequeña carretera poco iluminada. Damon rápidamente y con mucho gusto le entregó el niño aterrorizado a ella, y luego él y Elena escucharon pacientemente las exclamaciones, las explicaciones, los "ni idea de _cómo_" de la madre, y todo lo demás, concluido por un sincero "gracias" y una invitación para cenar que rechazaron educadamente.

–Parece que estamos de buena racha.– dijo Damon, caminando de vuelta hacia el coche.

Elena sonrió para sí misma, siguiéndole, y encontró el momento extrañamente fascinante. Miró las estrellas del cielo y su oscura silueta. Ella sintió como su corazón latía en su pecho, y ella se preguntó si no había evidencia suficiente de que, de alguna manera, estaba _viva_.

–Esto podría hacer que el vivir para siempre importara.– dijo Elena, pensativa cuando estaban de vuelta en el coche. – ¿No te parece? – Se dio la vuelta en su asiento y miró a Damon expectante, pero él no parecía entender lo que quería decir. – Las personas tienen miedo de los vampiros, pero si... _nosotros_ dejáramos ver el bien que…

–_Elena_. – la interrumpió Damon, arrancando el motor. – Si tienes alguna idea al estilo Batman y Robin corriendo por tu cabeza, por favor, tíralas por la ventana _ahora_.– dijo, bajando la ventanilla de su lado.

La sonrisa de Elena se convirtió en un ceño fruncido.

–¿No crees…?

–No.

–¿Por qué no?

Él le dirigió una mirada de soslayo, y ella suspiró, y se apresuró a encender la radio. El coche se ahogó en la música a todo volumen y Elena cayó más profundamente en el asiento del coche, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho. Damon subió el volumen aún más y cuando sus ojos se dirigieron a él, le dio una sonrisa a lo que ella reaccionó cerrando los ojos.

Por extraño que fuera, ella se sorprendió de lo tranquila que de repente se sintió, acelerando a través de carreteras desconocidas, aturdida por la música que no le gustaba, abrumada por todo lo que había pasado, sin saber lo que estaba por suceder.

Excepto que ella podía darle un beso si lo deseaba. Quería besarlo, _ahora_, pero sería una tontería. _Para el coche porque quiero besarte_. Ella sonrió un poco, e inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado, mirándolo por el rabillo de sus ojos entrecerrados.

_"Quiero que consigas todo lo que estés buscando."_

Ella meditó las palabras de nuevo. Le obsesionaba. Ella trató de darle sentido a la forma en que se conocieron. Ella trató de dar sentido al por que la hizo olvidar.

Ella trató de darle sentido a él.

A ellos.

En las luces tenues y titilantes de los coches que pasaban, mientras observaba su rostro, sus ojos fijos en la carretera, con la boca apretada en una expresión concentrada, neutral, pero que por alguna razón asustaba al infierno fuera de ella. Podría definirse a sí misma contra sus emociones mientras eran extremas, buenas o malas, no importaba. Era algo que podía imaginar, luchar, entender.

Pero la expresión que llevaba en este momento, que no dejaba ver ningún estado de ánimo en particular, solo él – ella no tenía idea de qué hacer con eso. Si ella cruzaba la línea, y dejar que "_solo ella_" se encontrara a mitad del camino con "_sólo él_"... ¿qué pasaría?

Inconscientemente, ella sabía que siempre había sido un poco así. Siempre había sido más ella misma con él, y él siempre había sido más él mismo con ella. Un poco más. No. _Demasiado_. _Siempre demasiado_. Y tal vez ese era el secreto, el verdadero atractivo. Tal vez nunca se trató de la atracción, pero se trataba de la atracción de ser amada incondicionalmente. No era correcto o justo, no encajaba con su sistema de creencias. Era posible amar _por_ y _a pesar de_. El concepto privado de unas pocas razones, _algunas_ razones, la asustaban. Le asustaba el ser amada así.

Le asustaba aún más el amar así.

Hizo todo lo posible para mantener esto _sano_, para establecer algunas reglas, desacuerdo, demanda, recompensa, regaños. Encontró consuelo en todos los "y si". Pero al final del día... siempre era sólo él. Y eso estaba bien para ella.

No era cierto que ella quisiera cambiarlo, o convertirlo en... otra persona. Todo eso no era cierto – uno de esas raros, inconscientes, emocionales esquemas de ella que él no comprendía. Lo que estaba tratando de hacer era asegurarse de que era lo mismo, que había obstáculos que importaban en lo que él estaba haciendo, lo que estaba diciendo. Porque _debería_. Eso debería importar. Debería tener importancia. Ella no _sabía_ de un mundo en el que no importara. No _quería_ adherirse a este tipo de realidad, ya que estaba _mal_, y arreglaría las cosas, porque lo _correcto_ era lo único que le quedaba.

¿Pero cómo podía arreglar algo que no estaba roto? Algo que se negaba a romper a pesar de los mil y un intentos de romperlo. No se romperían ni desaparecerían, y tal vez, _tal vez_, ¿había algo a lo que valia la pena aferrarse a toda costa, era algo tan irrompible como invencible, tan inexplicable, tan inevitable como lo que tenían?

_Un entendimiento._

No. _No_. Ella no entendía nada. Ella nunca lo entendería.

–Damon.

Ella apagó la radio.

–Damon.

No dejaba de apartar los ojos entre la carretera y ella, tratando de adivinar lo que iba a decir.

_Esta vez no_, pensó, extrañamente entusiasmada por la posibilidad de decirlo en voz alta, de ver su cara cuando se lo dijera, ambas perspectivas eran de algún modo liberador incluso si ella no era muy capaz de decir el por qué.

La revelación parecía nueva y vieja, tan poderosa y tan frágil. Fue un momento que desgarró el tiempo, dos palabras que no pertenecía a ninguna parte, sino a ellos. Por un momento se sintió como si el mundo estuviera a punto de colapsar, pero sabía que no lo haría.

–Damon, yo…

Ella lo miró estupefacta cuando sacó su móvil del bolsillo. Tenía la cabeza tan llena de sus propios pensamientos que ni siquiera pudo oír el timbre del teléfono.

Damon miró el teléfono y, a continuación, en un gesto un poco lento, le pasó el teléfono a ella. Elena miró la pantalla.

_Stefan_.

* * *

Eso le recordó a Stefan un latido, la forma en que sonaba el teléfono en la oreja cuando esperaba oír una voz al otro lado. Cada momento de silencio era un recuerdo, cada sonido era un rayo de esperanza. Si pudiera oír su voz, asegúrese de que ella estaba bien, que estaba a salvo, que ella estaría de vuelta, hacerle _sentir_ que estaba viva. La forma que era ahora – ella murió, y él no la veía desde entonces.

No debería haberla dejado ir así. Tendría que haber ido con ella. Había sido un error, debería haber luchado para que ella cambiara de opinión. Jeremy tenía razón. Pero no era demasiado tarde. Bonnie debería ser capaz de localizarla, y no se debería perder el tiempo llamando en lugar de ir a ella.

Poniendo el teléfono lejos Stefan sonrió, pensando en todos aquellos momentos en los que Elena había estado ahí para él, aun cuando él no estaba allí para él mismo. Todavía había esperanza. Una eternidad de esperanza. Ella estaría bien. Ellos estarían bien. Podría ser un nuevo comienzo para los dos.

Él iba a aferrarse a eso.

* * *

Elena se quedó mirando el teléfono hasta que dejó de zumbar. Luego devolvió el teléfono a Damon y se volvió hacia la ventana y se alejó de él. Él obedeció su silenciosa orden y no dijo nada.

–Deberíamos que conducir a un hospital. Hay uno veinticinco kilómetros de distancia.– dijo Damon después de un largo tiempo y Elena no estaba segura de por qué su voz sonaba un poco diferente.– A menos que prefieras...– la miró, pero su expresión era ilegible.

Ella suspiró, alejándose en sus pensamientos. Eso era demasiado tentador, demasiado fácil, y no era justo. Ella suspiró recordando de pronto a Alaric, golpeada por el hecho de que al pedir a Stefan que salvara a Matt en lugar de a ella, significó la sentencia de muerte para Alaric. No había hecho una elección entre Matt y ella misma. Incluso si el Alaric que conocían se había ido... Ella había hecho una elección entre Matt y Alaric. No importa lo mucho que tratara de salvarlos a todos, siempre terminaba haciendo daño a alguien. Parecía casi como si ella estaba siendo repetidamente castigada por una especie de hipocresía inconsciente. Era cierto que no quería morir. Pero también era cierto que no quería ser un vampiro. Ella no quería coger el teléfono porque se sentía culpable por Stefan, pero ella no quería cogerlo también porque ella no quería hablar con él. Las contradicciones eran ilusorias, porque no funcionaban como contradicciones en la cabeza. En su cabeza todo era al mismo tiempo verdad.

–No.– dijo en voz alta, tratando de escapar de sus pensamientos. –Podemos ... hacerlo de la manera pasada de moda.– Ella agitó la mano con cansancio.

–Elena, si no quieres…

–Para el coche.

–¿Qué?

–¡Para el coche, Damon!

Se detuvieron y Damon miro el borrón de Elena saliendo del coche. Caminó alrededor y cruzó la calle. Después de mirar a derecha e izquierda, se sentó en la superficie del asfalto.

Frunciendo el entrecejo, Damon dejó el coche a un lado de la carretera y se acercó a ella.

–¿Qué estás haciendo?–preguntó él, mirándola de arriba abajo.

–¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo?– replicó Elena, acostándose sobre su espalda, con los ojos fijos en el cielo estrellado.

–No creo que sea una buena idea.– observó Damon con cautela, sintiendo el estado de ánimo que ella tenía.

–¿Por qué? ¿Porque sólo tú puedes hacerlo?– Ella levantó la vista hacia él.

Él entrecerró los ojos.

–Porque es una carretera poco transitada, Elena.– dijo con una sonrisa irónica.– Sucede que no hay coches en el horizonte.– añadió entrecerrando los ojos en ambas direcciones.

–Tengo tiempo.– respondió ella con firmeza.

Damon cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho y miró a la chica de forma crítica.

–¿Estás molesta contigo misma o conmigo?"

Ella frunció el ceño.

–¿Por qué debería estar molesta?

–¿Debido a que Stefan llamó y no lo cogiste?

Ella se puso rígida y luego se levantó de pie en un instante. Damon reconoció el truco con una sonrisa impresionada pero ella lo ignoró.

–Podrías haber aceptado esa llamada tú mismo.– dijo con irritación.

Él le sostuvo la mirada y parpadeó rápidamente.

–Perfectamente puedes llamarlo.–, dijo, enseñándole galantemente el teléfono. Ella lo miró sin decir palabra, y él inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado estudiándola cuidadosamente.– ¿Te sientes culpable por Stefan o porque tienes hambre?"

Elena exhalado rápidamente y se mordió el labio, sintiendo las lágrimas brotar de sus ojos. Ella no sabía muy bien si estaba en lo cierto o no, pero era frustrante que él tratara de explicar que todo lo que estaba haciendo y sintiendo era por la transición. Todo lo que sentía era _real_. Ella se estaba quedando sin la motivación para negarlo.

–Ambos.– susurró Elena, y por un momento sintió alivio. Pero la sensación fue breve, ya que pronto cayó en la cuenta de que la confesión no era lo suficientemente precisa. Él no la juzgaría. No la condenaría. Él no la dejaría. Pero eso no le hacía más fácil para ella, poner realmente en palabras lo que sentía. – No, no, eso no es todo.– Elena pasó las manos por el pelo, los ojos dando vueltas como si estuviera buscando sus entornos oscuros en busca de ayuda. – Quiero decir…– miró lejos de Damon, y luego de nuevo hacia él. – No es lo que siento. Es... cómo me siento acerca de lo que siento."

Ella lo miró, esperando que él entendiera. Él la miraba, escuchaba, y era sólo porque su respiración se aceleró el que ella sabía que estaba escuchando atentamente y en silencio, pero no calmado.

–Me gusta esto.– dijo con una sonrisa rota, su voz mezclada con lágrimas.–Me gusta estar aquí, en medio de la noche. Me gusta estar aquí por la razón más ridícula que jamás podría imaginar.– gruñó con amargura.– Me gusta estar aquí _contigo_. Me gusta imaginar una vida que nunca terminara. Me gusta... besarte. Me gusta...– se fue apagando, pero sus ojos estaban tan centrados exclusivamente en ella que la animó a continuar, – beber tu sangre. Me gusta pasar el tiempo contigo. Me gusta... que me quieras tanto.– susurró ella sin aliento, ahogándose en el palabras.

Fue una cosa terrible de decir. Era terriblemente egoísta, y ella se estremeció, imaginando que él diría algo en voz alta o en su _mente_ o cualquier cosa que la haría sentir realmente terrible. Pero, por supuesto, él nunca haría eso, y él que sólo tiró de ella hacia él y la abrazó, susurrando palabras en su cabello, y besando las lágrimas de su cara.

–No estoy haciendo esto sólo para ti, Elena.– Trató de sonreír, pero no lo hizo.

–Pero eso es diferente.

–No, no realmente.– metió un mechón de pelo detrás de su oreja, y ella resopló dentro de sí misma por siempre tener la esperanza, incluso había una pequeña posibilidad, de que él le castigará por ser tan egoísta.

–Lo siento por lo que te dije.– dijo ella, presionando su frente contra la la de él sin siquiera pensar en ello. – Cuando dijiste... y yo dije que era un problema. No lo dije en ese sentido".

–Lo sé.

Se aferró a las solapas de la chaqueta de él y él la miró sin parpadear.

–No, no.– dijo con autoridad burlona, y luego volvió a su tono suave. – Quiero decir que fue un problema, ya que era algo que no podía pasar por alto, no cuando lo dijiste, y lo dijiste de manera tan _casual_.– sonrió, una sonrisa rápida y nerviosa.

Él se tamizó el pelo entre los dedos.

–Pero es liberador, dejar que las cosas ciertas sean normales.– dijo pensativo.

–¿En serio?– Elena parecía sinceramente fascinada por la posibilidad. –¿No es abrumador? ¿No es terrible?– Su mirada pasó repetidamente entre su rostro y el cielo. "¿Puede algo que se convierte en ordinario permanecer mágico?"

–Pienso que lo tienes todo mal, Elena.– contestó Damon con el fantasma de una fugaz sonrisa en su rostro. Ella contuvo el aliento. – No es magia que se convierte en ordinario.– habló en voz tan baja que sonaba como si estuviera desentrañando un misterio. – Es todo lo que se convierte en mágico.

Él toco su barbilla con su mano y estudió su rostro por un momento antes de besarla, tan lenta y suavemente que sintió más lágrimas reunirse detrás de sus párpados, y le dolió _tanto_, cada movimiento de sus labios contra los suyos. Se sentía como si todo se estaba rompiendo y quemando dentro de ella, su brazo alrededor de ella, con la mano en su mejilla, sus dedos se enredaron en su cabello – ella trataba de comprender por qué le dolía así, dolía como el infierno a pesar de que se sentía como el _cielo_. Ella se aferró a él con abandono, con desesperada necesidad de que le doliera más, _sentir_ más, sentir _todo_, desmoronarse, _morir_... Ella se echó hacia atrás para mirarlo y sostuvo su rostro entre sus manos antes de avanza poco a poco hacia sus labios de nuevo, dejando que su boca se uniera a la de ella a mitad de camino.

El dolor se desvanecía, pero antes de hacerlo completamente ella entendió de donde había venido. Todo lo que había perdido, la dejó sumisa en un duelo, y ella debería llorar por todas las personas que ella había perdido para siempre. Pero ella sobrevivió. No importó el daño, ella sobrevivió.

"_Siempre sobrevivimos_". Esa era la única verdad y la mentira más grande de todas. Porque ahora ella estaba cruzando la misma línea que él ya había cruzado. Juntos, siempre iban a sobrevivir. Pero ninguno de ellos podría sobrevivir solo ahora.

* * *

–Bonnie.– Jeremy sonrió al ver a Bonnie cuando él abrió la puerta.

Bonnie le devolvió la sonrisa.

–Sólo te traje algo.– dijo ella rápidamente, rompiendo el contacto visual con él. – Bueno, no es para ti. Es para Elena.– Bonnie le entregó a Jeremy una pequeña caja.

Jeremy la tomó, pero luego la miró inquisitivamente.

–¿Por qué no se lo das tú misma?

–Me imaginé que la verías pronto.– dijo Bonnie, sosteniendo su mirada, y a Jeremy no le gustó la forma en que ella lo miraba. Le recordó algo e hizo que su sangre se le helara en las venas.

–Bonnie, no estarás pensando en hacer algo… – empezó con recelo, pero Bonnie le interrumpió con una sonrisa forzada.

–Sólo dale este anillo a Elena, ¿de acuerdo?

Jeremy abrió la boca para hablar, pero Bonnie se dio la vuelta y se alejó rápidamente.

* * *

–Hay una escena como ésta en esa película que escogiste.– dijo Elena, girando su pie, con los ojos mirando al cielo.

–Sólo que creo que estaban en un lago congelado.– respondió Damon sarcásticamente, aún no muy feliz por la insistencia de Elena en hacer lo que estaban haciendo en ese momento – estabas acostados uno junto al otro en medio de la carretera vacía y oscura, a la espera que llegara un coche. Pero ella mantuvo aquel estado de ánimo, y si él quería que ella fuera una vampira autosuficiente, él debía tomar ventaja de eso.

–Hubiera sido demasiado frío.– Elena sonrió débilmente, jugando con las solapas de su chaqueta de cuero.

–Sólo que ellos estaban enamorados.– dijo Damon después de una pausa.

Las estrellas del cielo le devolvió la mirada a Elena, y sentía como si estuviera simplemente leyendo las palabras escritas en ellas cuando susurró:

–Como nosotros.

El cielo cayó sobre Damon como una cascada de luces, todas las estrellas cayendo a raudales sobre todo su cuerpo mientras miraba la más brillante noche colgada sobre él.

Volvió la cabeza para mirarla en el mismo momento que ella volvía la suya para mirarlo.

Pero entonces fue cegado por las luces de un coche que se acercaba.

* * *

**REVIEWS:**

**QUEENBLUEVAMPIRE-V:** Bueno, no sería mi Elena, sino la de Florencia7, pero me alegro que te guste jjejeje :3

**Avarel Van-Castada:** Gracias por tu review, un saludo :)

**AagussBlack:** Hola, espero que te hayan ido bien los exámenes, en dos semanas es cuando comienzo los míos, por lo que la próxima semana ya no podré subir ni traducir hasta que los termine, claro, son lo primero. Pero este jueves si que subo un capítulo más. A mi también me gusto la escena de compras, actuando como una pareja, me hubiese gustado que hicieran algo en estos capítulos que se considerara como pareja, de cara a los demás, con tanto sire bond, buscar la cura, etc, no nos dieron de eso xD


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPÍTULO 9**

Resultó no ser nada difícil.

O por lo menos no era tan difícil como pensaba que sería. Sintiendo el viento tirando de su pelo, Elena suspiró, dando un paso hacia delante como lo haría en una escena que ya estaba hecha y no real.

La visión todavía se la hacía sentir incómoda, pero también había un toque de algo emocionante para ella, aunque ella no creía que hubiera más de una persona a la que le admitiría pensar en eso. Por unos momentos ella se alejó en sus pensamientos imaginando a Damon diciendo lo que ella estaba pensando en ese momento. Eso le bajó la guardia, desear compartir sus pensamientos, escuchar lo que él diría. No era el tema lo que importaba, sino sólo hablar y escuchar se sentía de repente como la aventura más emocionante del mundo.

Sacudiéndose a sí misma fuera de su ensueño, Elena miró a Damon, y se dio cuenta de que estaba deliberadamente un paso por detrás de ella, dejándola a ella el improvisar. A pesar de que la distancia física era comparable, se sintió a miles de kilómetros de distancia de las personas que estaban delante de ella, y tan cerca de Damon que ella apenas podía respirar.

Escuchó el sonido de su propia voz cuando ella decía "_nuestro coche falló_", y estaba, a la vez, aliviada y avergonzada por el hecho de que su voz no temblaba, no sonaba rara. Casi no había nada extraño en su tono de voz y a pesar de un pequeño sentimiento de culpa en ella, no podía evitar sentirse un poco orgullosa de que estaba funcionando, que su primer intento de compulsión fue un éxito.

Damon añadió algo sobre los neumáticos, y la novia del desconocido, que había salido del coche un momento después de su compañero, fue obligada también. Elena se encontró mirando la escena el tiempo suficiente como para que Damon se diera cuenta de que estaba mirando. Ella apartó la mirada, preguntándose qué era lo que estaba sintiendo. Parecía antiguo, aunque se sentía nuevo para ella. Ella pensaba que sólo había un tipo de dolor. El dolor de perder a alguien. Pero había muchos más tipos de dolor por ahí, y ella le había permitido el acceso a ella. _Estoy celosa_, pensó, sorprendida, tratando de coincidir el sentimiento real con lo que ella imaginaba que era.

Damon se movió con rapidez frente a ella, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

–¿Qué estás haciendo?– preguntó Elena un poco ofendida cuando se puso a mirar al desconocido con ojos cautelosos, y agitó la mano frente a su cara.

Él le sonrió por encima del hombro.

–Sólo me aseguro de que no seamos comidos por nuestra propia cena.– Se dio la vuelta y la miró, su sonrisa imperceptible disminuyó el nivel de incertidumbre que se desvaneció del todo cuando ella preguntó:

–¿Podríamos… intercambiar los platos?– Su voz sonaba tensa por el humor en eso que ella no podía permitirse, pero lo intentaba de todos modos, por lo que estaba diciendo, por lo que admitía al decirlo, porque estaba hablando de una manera inapropiadamente alegre de algo serio. Y porque en el extraño mundo de la vida en el instituto, estaba empezando a olvidar que probablemente esto iba en contra de la solidaridad de las reglas de chicas de Caroline.

–Claro.– dijo Damon con más luz en sus ojos de las que circunstancias requerían, claramente con regocijo de que ella estuviera celosa.

Elena suspiró, recordando de pronto lo que iba a venir después. Ella seguía dividiendo todo en su cabeza, en partes pequeñas e inofensivas, porque era más fácil pensar que una cosa no lleva necesariamente a la otra. Obligar a las personas era una cosa. Beber su sangre era otra.

La primera vez que había pasado ella estaba agotada y _moribunda_. Después fue la sangre de Damon. Entonces hubo sangre sin nombre servida en una taza de té. Esto, sin embargo, era diferente. Ella estaba al tanto de todo lo que estaba sucediendo. _Ella _estaba haciéndolo. Ella era un vampiro. _Podía_ ser un vampiro. Ella podría atraer a extraños en medio de la noche, obligarlos, y _alimentarse_ de ellos.

Se dio cuenta de que sus manos estaban temblando cuando ella inclinó la cabeza y hundió sus colmillos en la carne humana. Tenía un sabor casi como el agua... o más bien no sabía a nada, _porque no era la sangre de Damon_, pensó con una punzada de miedo, porque era una peligrosa explicación, lo sabía. Sin embargo, a pesar de que el sabor era ausente, la sangre apagaba la sed y el hambre que seguiría pulsando en sus cejas, en sus venas, en todas partes de lo contrario.

Cuando Elena dejó sus pensamientos a un lado, se echó hacia atrás, y vio a Damon de pie junto a ella, inmediatamente pensó que había bebido demasiado. El pánico surgió en sus ojos, pero Damon la silenció y colocó un mechón suelto detrás de su oreja.

–Diles lo que quieres que recuerden.

Independientemente de Damon asegurándole que ella había hecho todo a la perfección como lo haría un vampiro, Elena estaba muy contenta de estar de vuelta en el coche y lejos de sus _víctimas_. Incluso el hecho de que había parado sin la intervención de Damon y que podría decir que no era propensa a problemas de control, todo ello no era capaz de levantarle el ánimo. No estaba bien. Atacar a la gente. Beber su sangre. Tomando sus recuerdos. _Estar celosa de la comida_, casi podía oír Damon añadirlo. Pero fue inevitable, y se preguntó debió pelear más de una vez antes de aceptarlo. Lo más que podía hacer era tratar de no matar nunca a nadie. Ella cerró los ojos, apartando la idea de que algo así podría suceder algún día. No podía pasar. No siempre tenía que suceder. No pasaría. Ella se movió en su asiento, sintiéndose rejuvenecida por la sangre y contemplando lo mucho que le molestaba el sentirse rejuvenecida por ello.

–¿Crees que... – Elena comenzó en voz baja, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas – que un día yo podría... cambiar sin razón? Y matar a alguien.– agregó apenas más que un susurro, atragantándose con las palabras.

–Siempre hay una razón.– dijo Damon en un tono a juego, encontrando su mirada cuando ella lo miró.

–¿Cuál es la razón?

–Es una razón diferente para todos.

Quería preguntarle cuál era su motivo, pero luego pensó que ella lo sabía.

–¿Cuál crees que sería mi razón? –preguntó ella en su lugar.

Frunció su ceño ante el pensamiento.

–Cualquier cosa que te enloquezca.– dijo pensativo, mirando a la carretera.

Elena levantó una ceja.

–Eso serías tú.

El rostro de Damon se iluminó con una sonrisa.

–No, me refiero a algo negativo.– dijo en un tono serio después de una pausa. – Un sentimiento negativo que sabes que te vuelve loco. O no un sentimiento negativo, sino un sentimiento que te enloquece de una manera negativa.– corrigió. – La decepción, el miedo, la ira.

Elena apoyó la cabeza contra el respaldo de su asiento, mirando a la carretera, y tratando de averiguar lo que sería.

–Puede incluso que no tengas algo como eso.– dijo, mirándola, sus ojos parpadeando a sus labios antes de regresar a sus ojos.

Ella sonrió, inconscientemente haciendo lo mismo.

–¿De verdad lo crees?

Él se encogió de hombros.

–No lo sé.– dijo con sinceridad. – Pero es posible.

Elena sonrió para sus adentros pensando que la primera parte de su respuesta era la relevante a lo que estaban hablando, mientras que la segunda parte era lo que sentía por ella hablando. Ambos eran sinceros, ambos eran específicos para él, pero ambos contenían ese grano de la inevitable contradicción que sólo podía causar problemas.

–Sabes que no dejaré que solo te alejes con lo que dijiste antes.– dijo Damon repentinamente en voz baja, aparentemente con voz tranquila que resonó con intensidad enviando escalofríos por la espina dorsal de Elena.

Ella giró la cabeza para mirarlo, pero él no dijo nada, no sonrió. Él no dejaba de mirar hacia ella, sus ojos se movían entre la carretera y su rostro. Muy lentamente, Elena se levantó un poco y luego se sentó con la espalda contra la puerta en lugar del respaldo del asiento, sin apartar los ojos de Damon ni siquiera por un momento.

Hubo un destello de algo en sus ojos que le dijo que estaba empezando a pensar que sólo había imaginado el significado de sus anteriores palabras, pero una vez más se las arregló para cambiar la dirección de sus pensamientos.

–Podría estar mirándote así todo el día.– dijo ella en voz baja, pensativa, casi como si estuviera hablando consigo misma.

El coche se detuvo tan abruptamente que ella ahogó un grito de consternación, pero entonces él la tomó en sus brazos y la besó, y todo lo demás dejó de tener importancia. Hundió las manos en su pelo y le devolvió el beso, jadeando en busca de aire cuando se separaron después de lo que se sentía como una eternidad y milisegundo al mismo tiempo.

Un coche pasó por su izquierda, tocando la bocina varias veces para indicar que estaban bloqueando la carretera sin ninguna razón aparente.

Elena se echó a reír, enterrando su rostro en el hombro de Damon. Se cepilló el pelo a un lado y le dio un beso en el cuello.

–Vamos a casa.– dijo Elena, enderezándose con una voz tan clara y radiante que habría hecho sonreír a Damon si no hubiera centrado toda su atención en el significado de sus palabras. Ella sonrió, sacudiendo la cabeza hacia él, a ellos, deseando poder encontrar la manera de deshacerse esa duda recurrente en sus ojos. – A menos que no tengas tanta prisa al escucharme.– agregó en la voz más casual que pudo reunir, regresando a su asiento y con la esperanza de haber dejado claro cuál casa que quería decir.

La presión causada por Damon al arrancar el motor y haciendo que el coche alcanzará su máxima velocidad en un segundo, empujó a Elena profundamente en el asiento del coche, y cuando miró a su derecha todo lo que pudo ver en su ventana era un borrón. Ella se rio y luego sonrió pensando que nunca se había sentido tan joven, tan viva antes.

* * *

–¿Qué quieres decir con que no quieres ir? – Caroline cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, mirando a Bonnie con una mezcla de incredulidad, miedo, dolor y preocupación en sus ojos. Ella se encargó de organizar el viaje perfecto para traer de regreso a Elena, pero la falta de entusiasmo por parte de todos a través del teléfono la hizo decidirse a visitar a todos en persona. Eso debería ser suficientemente intimidante.

_Aparentemente no es así_, pensó Caroline, mirando a Bonnie colocar los cojines sin prisas.

–Yo no he dicho que no quiera ir, Caroline.– dijo Bonnie intencionadamente con un pequeño suspiro. – Te dije que no voy a ir.

–Bueno, entonces yo soy obviamente estúpida, porque no veo ninguna diferencia.– Caroline dudaba entre la preocupación y la ira, y al final decidió ir con la emoción más manejable. – ¡Bonnie!

–No voy a cambiar de idea.– dijo Bonnie seriamente en voz baja, enderezándose y sosteniendo la mirada de Caroline por un segundo antes de alejarse de ella. – Le di a Jeremy un anillo para Elena. Tal vez podrías llevarlo contigo.

–¿Qué está pasando?– preguntó Caroline, arrugando la frente, e inclinando la cabeza a un lado, esperando a que Bonnie se diera la vuelta pero ella se quedó de pie, de espaldas a ella.

–No puedo decírtelo.– admitió Bonnie después de un largo momento de silencio y Caroline se quedó inmóvil, con los ojos muy abiertos. – Pero lo tengo.– dijo con firmeza, dando la vuelta. – De verdad no puedo ir con vosotros.– añadió con una mueca pequeña... o una sonrisa tranquilizadora, Caroline estaba demasiado preocupada como para decirlo.

–Está bien.– dijo lentamente. – Te llamo cuando lleguemos allí.– agregó, mirando a Bonnie expectante, esperando que ella dijera algo más, pero Bonnie se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

–Llámame cuando _regreséis_.– dijo Bonnie, sosteniendo su mirada.

Caroline asintió con la cabeza y se fue.

* * *

Cuando se detuvieron frente a la casa, Elena la miró como si lo viera por primera vez. Ella no le había dado un buen vistazo antes. Sus ojos recorrieron los rosales oscuros, y las paredes encaladas brillaban débilmente a la luz de la luna. No era su casa, ella no lo sabía bien, no pasaron mucho tiempo en ella, sin embargo, caminar dentro se sentía como volver a casa, y ella no podía entender el por qué.

Damon cerró la puerta detrás de ellos, y ella lo miró cuando encendió las luces, frunció las cejas mientras miraba alrededor de la sala de estar, asegurándose de que todo estaba en orden.

Elena empezó a caminar hacia uno de los sillones, pero Damon se lo impidió, agarrando dos de las bolsas de la compra que habían traído, y sacó un par de zapatillas de deporte grises, pantalones de chándal y un top.

–Tienes diez minutos para cambiarte, _Elena_.– dijo él, dejándole la ropa en sus brazos.

Se preguntó si sería prudente decirle que podía convencerla de hacer casi cualquier cosa sólo al decir su nombre de la forma en que él acababa de decirlo.

–¿Qué vamos a hacer? – preguntó con fingida sospecha.

–Ya _verás_.– dijo Damon con una sonrisa.

–¿Y tú?

–Soy un tutor. Debo parecer formal en todo el tiempo.– Él le guiñó un ojo y se fue.

Reprimiendo una sonrisa, Elena fue al dormitorio, y logró vestirse en menos de diez minutos, pero se quedó con el dilema de no tener nada para recogerse el pelo. Miró a su alrededor en busca de algo para usar cuando Damon entró sin llamar.

–¿Qué pasaría si yo estuviese indecente? –preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos.

–Yo contaba con eso.– dijo con una sonrisa, mirándola de arriba abajo.

Ella sacudió la cabeza con fingida exasperación.

–Estoy lista. – dijo, poniendo sus manos en sus caderas. Él la miró por un momento antes de, en un instante, colocarse detrás de ella. Ella abrió la boca para decir algo, pero se calló cuando sintió sus dedos peinar su cabello y luego suavemente atarlo en una cola de caballo. Sólo entonces Elena notó un espejo en la pared, y cuando Damon terminó de recoger su pelo, sus manos se deslizaron hasta sus hombros, y sus ojos se encontraron en el reflejo frente a ellos.

–Vamos.– dijo Damon con una sonrisa breve, evitando sus ojos como si tuviera miedo de mirar la momentánea imagen durante demasiado tiempo.

Elena quería decir algo, pero él ya había salido, así que sólo lo siguió fuera… y se quedó mirando la escalera que inmediatamente llamó su atención.

–¿Para qué es eso? – preguntó cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

–Saltar hacia arriba es más difícil, por lo que vamos a subir y saltando hacia abajo primero.– explicó Damon, haciendo un gesto para que se acercara más a la escalera.

Elena parpadeó, sus ojos siguiendo la escalera hacia arriba.

–¿Quieres decir... saltando desde el tejado?

–Bueno, puede intentar saltar hacia arriba en el tejado, aunque no estoy seguro en donde aterrizarías.– dijo Damon, sonriendo.

_Probablemente en el cielo_, pensó Elena automáticamente, casi diciéndolo en voz alta. Se aclaró la garganta.

–Probablemente en un árbol.– dijo ella, recogiendo toda su voluntad, y poniendo el pie en el primer peldaño de la escalera. Ella suspiró cuando sintió su mano en su espalda. – Donde podrías unirte a mí como un cuervo. Por cierto,– ella se volvió hacia él, con las cejas juntas ante el pensamiento –¿cómo puedo transformarte en un cuervo?

–Oh no, no, no, Elena. Todavía no llegas a eso. _Definitivamente_ no hay todavía.

Había algo en sus ojos que ella dejó de exigir una explicación. El precio de los trucos era sangre, eso lo sabía, pero si a pesar de sus garantías anteriores de que ella podría intentar cualquier cosa que quería, ahora estaba diciendo que no, lo que sólo podía significar que el precio de ese truco en particular era demasiado alto.

Empujó lejos sus pensamientos sombríos.

–¿Y la niebla?

Él sonrió, y ella no sabía exactamente por qué, porque no había nada nuevo acerca de su sonrisa, pero de repente fue como si ella pasara una página del libro y comenzara una historia completamente nueva, y cuando ella trató de mirar hacia atrás, las páginas estaban en blanco, y ya no podía recordar ninguno de sus temores o dudas.

* * *

–Quiero que mantengas un ojo sobre Bonnie mientras estamos fuera.– dijo Caroline con voz solemne. – Si no vas con nosotros, de todos modos.–agregó, entrecerrando los ojos.

–¿Quiénes son "nosotros"?– preguntó Matt, ignorando los matices hostiles, secándose con calma las manos con una toalla pequeña, y tirándola sobre la mesa de detrás de él.

Caroline pensó que El Grill estaba molestamente lleno esa noche, y se preguntó cuándo había dejado de reconocer las caras de todos. Ella medio temía que algunos de los invitados fueran híbridos de Klaus.

–Stefan y yo.–dijo con aire ausente, arrugando la frente, y escaneando la habitación con ojos cautelosos.

–Lo convenciste.– observó Matt con una pequeña sonrisa.

–¿Quién? Oh. No. En realidad, fue idea de Stefan.

–¿Tiene miedo de ir solo?

Los ojos de Caroline se precipitaron hacia Matt.

–¿Sabes algo que yo no sepa? –preguntó ella, mirándolo directamente a los ojos. Ella era la que pensaba todo y planificaba el viaje. Sin embargo, Tyler estaba esquivando sus llamadas, Bonnie estaba siendo críptica, y ahora Matt sonaba como si fuera un amigo mejor informado.

Matt miró pensativamente a lo lejos antes de volver su mirada hacia ella.

–Puede que sepa algunas recetas de bebidas de las que nunca has oído hablar.– Caroline resopló con exasperación. – Creo que...– Matt vaciló, pero luego su sonrisa se desvaneció en una expresión más seria y miró a Caroline. – Que Elena está más confundida con todo esto de lo que vosotros creéis.

Caroline inmediatamente adquirió la apariencia de amiga para emergencias que Matt siempre en secreto, o no tan secretamente, admiraba.

–¿Confundida como… confundida o confundida como _no realmente_ confundida?

–Sí.– sonrió Matt, aunque sus ojos permanecían graves. – El segundo.

Luego volvió a trabajar dejando a Caroline mirándole en consternado silencio.

* * *

Elena encontró el saltar del techo mucho más agradable de lo que pensaba que sería. El viento en el cabello la hizo sentir como si estuviera en la montaña rusa más rápida.

Saltar era un poco complicado, pero una vez que ella caía, ella paraba cayendo en los brazos de Damon a media altura. Aunque, por supuesto, estaba _muy claro_ que no le importaba.

–No puedes pensar en caer.– dijo, metiendo un mechón de cabello detrás de su oreja. – Todo está en tu cabeza. Si no piensas en la caída, no caerás.– dijo en voz baja, sonriendo.

Él le sonreía.

De repente se le ocurrió que había algo infinitamente precioso en él sonriéndole. Ella se maravilló de la certeza de que cuando sus ojos estaban puestos en ella estaba pensando en ella solamente. Y a él le gustaba. Estaba segura de que le gustaba todo de ella, lo bueno y lo malo, el tono de su voz cuando estaba enfadada y su risa. Y nunca iba a juzgar nada de eso. Él completamente abarcaría todas las piezas dispersas de las que estaba hecha. Dudaba de que fuera la forma en que debía ser. Sin duda era una asombrosa colección de exageraciones malsanas y pases libres.

O tal vez era _exactamente_ como se suponía que debía ser, y _eso_ era lo que más le asustaba de todo. Ella contuvo el aliento. "_Quieres un amor que te consuma_." Ella sentía que podía amar así. Ella podía intentar no tener miedo a amar así.

"_Tú debes ser Elena_."

Aprendió a leer los ojos de él tan rápido y sin embargo nunca lo suficientemente rápido. Un millar de primeras impresiones equivocadas, inoportunas buenas obras, rencores mortales y sus brazos alrededor de ella cuando él la llevaba a la seguridad una y otra y otra vez.

–¿Elena?

Ella lo miró como si ella no lo hubiera visto en mucho tiempo.

Estaban de pie en la parte superior de la casa, sobre la superficie irregular de la azotea, rodeados por la noche, la pálida luz de la luna y el silencio. Ella trató de identificar el momento en que su silueta se convirtió en la forma más conocida en el mundo; cuando se convirtió en un espectáculo tan emocionante; cuando comprendió que había algo tan dolorosamente solitario al respecto. Él se burló de la idea de excusas y explicaciones, y ella había cometido el error, con menos frecuencia que los demás, creía ella, pero aun así, de malinterpretar sus salidas que ahora le rompían el corazón cuando ella recordaba una serie de oportunidades perdidas cuando podía haberle demostrado que ella siempre estaría a su lado… como él lo estuvo con ella.

No, no siempre había sido él, pero ahora era él, y ella ya no podía recordar lo que había sido antes de que ser él, y él solamente.

Él la miró, un poco preocupado, pero ella todavía estaba tratando de ordenar sus pensamientos lo suficiente como para decir algo. Estaba volando sobre sus recuerdos, sobre el pasado. Podía tocar el futuro con sus dedos. El viento soplaba con mechones de su cabello contra su rostro y ella nunca se había sentido más viva que ahora, que estaba muerta… y por primera vez, estaba segura de lo que quería.

–¿Elena?– repitió Damon, y Elena se imaginó diciendo las palabras en voz alta, pero permanecieron en silencio una vez más.

–Lo siento. Estaba... Creo que estoy cansada.– tartamudeó ella, dándose cuenta de que no podría hacer que sonara más como una excusa evidente si lo intentara.

–Cansada.– Él estudió su rostro por un segundo. – Tenemos que aprovechar al máximo la oscuridad, Elena. Tan pronto como amanezca, vamos a tener que entrar.

Le hizo sonreír el que lo hubiera hecho sonar como una amenaza. O tal vez era una amenaza, viendo como él parecía tener toda la intención de interrogarla por lo que había dicho casi tres veces ahora.

–O podrías prestarme tu anillo de día y permanecer dentro mientras yo voy a cualquier lugar por mi cuenta. – ofreció ella con la voz más grave que pudo, y tuvo un breve momento déjà vu cuando la miró hacia donde estaba con su sonrisa ladeada.

"¿Un misterioso extraño que tiene todas las respuestas?"

–Eso fue casi divertido, Elena.– dijo y movió sus ojos hacia ella.

Ella cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho.

–Tengo dieciocho.– argumentó, recordando el bromear alegremente mucho tiempo atrás; cuando ella creía que todo el mundo era humano, y él solo era un pícaro colega mayor de su dulce corazón de secundaria.

–Sí, y eso significa que puedes conducir y casarte, y eso es todo.– por alguna razón pareció lamentar su réplica inmediatamente después de haber pronunciado las palabras, porque su expresión se tornó sombría un poco antes de continuar.– Podríamos _probar_ con la niebla.

Sospechaba que la oferta se debía únicamente por lo incómodo que sus propias palabras lo habían hecho sentir, pero no sería ella quien rechazara la oferta, ya que era algo que siempre le intrigó.

Al mismo tiempo trataba de entender el origen del malestar de él… y el extraño efecto que sus palabras tenían sobre ella. Era muy diferente de la primera mención del matrimonio que ella recordaba, torpes planes de Matt para su feliz futuro que rápidamente dio lugar a su ruptura con él. Ella hizo una pausa en sus pensamientos por un momento ligeramente desconcertada por no dedicar al tema del matrimonio un solo pensamiento desde entonces. _Felices para siempre_. La importancia tradicional de eso, procedente de los cuentos infantiles, viajes familiares y charlas nocturnas con su madre de alguna manera se evaporó en la sucesión de tragedias.

Pero ahora, cuando Damon le había dicho la palabra algo se abrió de golpe y la idea regresó a ella como ella lo había percibido años atrás, y estaba segura de que era porque en el libro de él la palabra significaba lo mismo que ella había creído en serio cuando ella era una niña. Ella podía imaginarlo en 1864 pensando en proponerse a Katherine la segunda vez que la había visto. Tal vez él tampoco había pensado en la palabra desde entonces, pero de alguna manera cuando él lo había dicho, su 1864 chocó con su presente, igual que el presente de ella se enfrentó con sus recuerdos.

–Probemos con la niebla, entonces.– dijo distraídamente pensando en otra cosa.

Él se movió para estar justo en frente de ella y ella casi perdió el equilibrio.

–Cierra los ojos.– dijo él, sosteniendo su rostro entre sus manos y ella le miró, tratando de concentrarse en lo que estaba diciendo.

–Voy a caer.– murmuró ella, buscando a ciegas su camisa, sintiendo más cerca el borde del techo en el momento de cerrar sus ojos.

–No te dejaré.– dijo él, y ella se estremeció porque su voz no había llegado de donde lo había esperado, sino que había volado directamente dentro de su oído y luego estabas sus brazos alrededor de ella, y él continuó susurrando en su oído, describiendo los lugares, el tiempo, los sentimientos que él quería que ella imaginara.

Cuando abrió los ojos sólo había un muy fino velo de niebla visible a su alrededor y ella arrugó la nariz.

–¿Qué hice mal?

–¿Te imaginaste todo lo que yo te dije que te imaginaras?

–Cla… – se calló y él abrió los ojos interrogándola. Tal vez debería haberse centrado más en las imágenes que en su voz. – Lo intenté.– dijo a la defensiva, mirando sus labios.

–Déjame intentarlo.– dijo él, mirándola y ella arrastró su mirada hacia sus ojos, él los cerró.

Elena estudió su cara, aprovechando que sus ojos estaban cerrados, pero pronto su atención se desvió a su entorno, a la niebla blanca levantándose de la tierra, subiendo más y más alto hasta que estaba en el nivel del techo sobre el que ellos estaban.

Ella abrió la boca con asombro, sonriendo para sí, y viendo la niebla ocultar sus pies, sus rodillas.

–¡Damon! – ella lo sacudió ligeramente para hacerle abrir los ojos y parar, porque tenía miedo de que la niebla pronto oscureciera todo completamente.

Estaban de pie en el medio de la nada ahora, en el medio de _todo_. No podía ver nada excepto la niebla blanca que los rodeaba y el cielo negro. Y a él, justo en frente de ella.

Damon abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor con un encogimiento de hombros. Elena sonrió, mirando a derecha e izquierda en el mar blanco que parecía infinitamente mágico contra el cielo oscuro y despejado.

–Esto es…– Elena comenzó, pero se detuvo cuando Damon la acercó a él, su labios espectralmente por encima de ella.

–Sé que debes estar cansados de escuchar esto de mí, pero…

–No digas eso.– interrumpió ella con una sonrisa de repente febril, como si él acabara de decir las palabras exactas que había estado esperando. – No es cierto. Eso es lo que me ha estado llevando un largo tiempo.– dijo ella con seriedad, sosteniendo su mirada. Él la miró sin parpadear. – Pero, ¿cómo puedo decirlo de regreso si no sé lo que eso significa?– sacudió la cabeza con una sonrisa sin esperanza.

Damon deslizó sus manos por su cabello, sus ojos se estrecharon en una leve, cálida sonrisa.

–Sabes lo que significa, Elena.– dijo en voz baja y melódica. –Pero _crees_ que _debería_ significar otra cosa. Algo estable y tranquilo. Una casa segura. Pero el amor es una tempestad, Elena. No es seguro y no es amable. Te rompe, te sana. Te _consume_. Elena…

–¿Y si te equivocas? –susurró contra sus labios, sus ojos se encontraron.–¿Y si estamos equivocados, Damon? –preguntó ella sin aliento, con el rostro aligerándose una sonrisa consternada, regocijada. –¿Y si el amor _es_ una casa segura y nosotros solo estamos locos?

Él le tomó la cara entre las manos. El viento se levantó y ahora estaba tirando de su pelo y su ropa. Él bajó su boca hacia la de ella.

–Entonces _dime_ que estás loca, Elena.– susurró entre dientes con una voz que era frenéticamente desesperada y esperanzada a la vez.

–Estoy loca.– dijo ella, agarrando sus hombros, sonriendo y llorando, tomando aliento y dejándolo ir. – Te amo.

* * *

**Nota:** Durante unas semanas voy a estar ocupada con los estudios, no sé cuando voy a poder subir el próximo capítulo, pero voy a intentar algún día subir alguno. Cuando pasen los exámenes vuelvo a subir de nuevo un capítulo cada jueves :)


End file.
